Die Liebe seines Lebens
by Lesy
Summary: Diese Geschichte beginnt genau da, wo sie für Draco Malfoy in Band 6 endet. Was passiert mit ihm nach Dumbledores Tod? Einen kleinen Hinweis gibt schonmal der Titel der Story!
1. Chapter 1

Diese Geschichte beginnt genau da, wo sie für Draco Malfoy in Band 6 endet.  
Was passiert mit ihm nach Dumbledores Tod?

* * *

„_Lauf, Draco!_", schrie Snape. 

Draco Malfoy ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Wer auch immer sie verfolgte, holte mehr und mehr auf. So schnell es seine Beine zuliessen, spurtete er über die Wiese. Als er merkte, dass Snape stehen blieb, stutzte Draco einen kurzen Moment, doch dann rannte er alleine weiter.

_Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle_, dachte Draco, _Selber Schuld wenn er dabei umkommt_.

Dracos Blick war fest auf das Tor in der Grenzmauer gerichtet, auf welches er zusteuerte. Sobald er auf der andern Seite war, konnte er apparieren. Für ihn zählte nur ein Gedanke: Lebend von hier wegzukommen!

Draco hörte raschelnde Schritte hinter sich näher kommen. Egal wie schnell er auch rannte, sie wurden immer lauter. Er wusste, dass er es nicht mehr schaffen würde. Kurz bevor er das rettende Tor erreicht hatte, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er wirbelte mit erhobenem Zauberstab herum, bereit seinen Verfolger zu erledigen. Er hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass er bereits so dicht hinter ihm war und der Verfolger seinerseits hatte nicht erwartet, dass Draco stoppen würde. Sie stiessen zusammen und fielen ins Gras.

„Verdammt, Junge, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen!", brüllte eine männliche Stimme wütend. Es war der große blonde Todesser.

Dracos Erleichterung hielt sich in Grenzen. Er wurde von dem Riesen, der auf ihm lag, beinahe zerquetscht.

Der Todesser rappelte sich wieder auf und setzte seine Flucht fort. Draco tat es ihm gleich. Als er das Tor erreichte, hatte es der Todesser es schon geöffnet und war dahinter verschwunden.

„Hey!", rief Draco und er kam sich äusserst dumm vor als er fragte: „Wohin müssen wir apparieren?"

„Zum Versteck!", antwortete der Blonde nur und schon war er mit einem _Plopp_ verschwunden.

„Welches Versteck!", schrie Draco sauer zu der Stelle, wo der Todesser eben noch gestanden hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er musste. Das hatte er mit den Todessern, die er in Hogwarts reingelassen hatte, gar nicht abgesprochen.

Wenige Sekunden später stürmten die beiden untersetzten Geschwister durch das Tor, doch bevor Draco „WARTET!", rufen konnte, waren auch sie schon appariert.

Draco stand unentschlossen da und überlegte. Wo blieb Snape? Er hatte seiner Mutter geschworen, ihn zu beschützen, also würde er ihm schon irgendwie helfen, von hier fortzukommen. Draco warf einen Blick zurück auf Hogwarts' Ländereien und sah Hagrids brennende Hütte. Davor standen Snape und… _Potter! _War ja klar, dass der auch noch irgendwo auftauchen musste, um den Helden zu spielen.

Draco wandte sich um und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Sollte er nach Hause apparieren? Nein, er _musste_ vorher zu Voldemort. Es war ihm so befohlen worden. Draco wollte den dunklen Lord nicht noch mehr verärgern, nachdem er seine Mission ja nicht ganz erfüllt hatte. Aber woher sollte er wissen, wo Voldemort steckte?

„_Zum Versteck!_", äffte er den blonden Todesser nach. „Na toll!" Fluchend lief er auf und ab.

Da endlich kam Snape durch das Tor geeilt. Sein Gesicht war von Irgendetwas übel zerkratz worden und sein Umhang hatte sicherlich schon bessere Zeiten erlebt. Snape schlug den schweren Torflügel hinter sich zu und es rumste dumpf. Etwas war auf der andern Seite dagegen geknallt.

„WAS TUST _DU_ DENN NOCH HIER?", brüllte Snape, als er Draco neben sich stehen sah.

„Ich –", begann Draco, doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, hatte ihn Snape schon grob am Arm gepackt.

Über ihnen tauchte der riesige Hippogreif Seidenschnabel auf und stürzte sich kreischend zu ihnen hinunter. Draco sah ihm entgegen und wusste, dass es vorbei war.

Dann spürte er ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl, als ob er durch einen engen Schlauch gezogen würde. Als es aufhörte, rang er keuchend nach Luft. Er fand sich in einem miefenden, dunklen Korridor wieder, der, wie er vermutete, zu einem Keller gehörte. Der große Blonde und die Geschwister waren schon da.

Snape stieß Draco unsanft von sich und musste selbst erst einmal tief durchatmen. Dann heilte er mit einem stummen Zauber seine Kratzer im Gesicht und brachte seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung.

„Wir hätten Potter gehabt.", brummte der blonde Todesser reuevoll.

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle.", erwiderte Snape schroff und wandte sich an Draco. „Der dunkle Lord wartet auf dich. Mal sehen ob er mit dir zufrieden ist."

Draco warf Snape einen finsteren Blick zu. Es passte ihm nicht, wie er mit ihm sprach. Draco stampfte an ihm vorbei und ging durch die Tür, auf die Snape mit einem Kopfnicken deutete.

Es bildete sich ein dicker Kloss in Dracos Hals, als er sich umsah. Er konnte zwar nicht viel erkennen, denn es war in diesem Raum genauso düster wie im Gang draußen. Das einzige Licht spendeten ein paar sonderbare, schwebende Flammen, die die Umgebung in bedrohliches Grün tauchten. Das schwache Licht umschloss eine große, hagere Gestalt in schwarzem Umhang, dessen Anblick Dracos Herzschlag arg beschleunigte.

Voldemort stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und schien die kleinen Flammen zu hypnotisieren. Sie bewegten sich hin und her, ganz nach Voldemorts Willen. Dieser selbst rührte sich nicht, nur die Schlange, die sich zu seinen Füssen eingeringelt hatte, zischte bedrohlich.

Draco, der vom Rennen durch Hogwarts immer noch Seitenstecher hatte, hielt trotzdem dem Atem an. Er versuchte seine Gedanken möglichst unter Kontrolle zu halten, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort sie lesen konnte.

Er wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen oder sich auch nur zu bewegen. Er hatte versagt, er hatte Dumbledore nicht töten können. Snape würde den ganzen Ruhm ernten. Dracos Angst, die ihn schon das ganze Schuljahr über verfolgt hatte, kam auf einmal mit doppelter Wucht in ihm hoch. Ihm wurde übel beim Gedanken, wie Voldemort auf seine Nachricht reagieren würde.

Dann, nach einer Minute, rührte sich Voldemort endlich. „Es ist getan…", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme glich dem Zischen seiner Schlange. „Ich fühle, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr lebt."

Ganz langsam drehte er sich um und fixierte den Jungen mit seinen glühend roten Schlitzaugen. Den Rest seines Gesichts war in der Dunkelheit nicht zu erkennen.

In Dracos Gesicht rührte sich kein Muskel, aber sein Herz hatte zwei Schläge lang ausgesetzt.

Voldemort machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu, was dessen Herz nun dazu veranlasse, dreimal so schnell zu pumpen wie üblicherweise. Trotzdem blieb er äusserlich ruhig und wich keinen Zentimeter zurück.

Voldemort blieb zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. „_Wie_ ist er gestorben?"

Draco fand seine Stimme noch rechtzeitig wieder. Er strengte sich an, sie möglichst fest und sicher klingen zu lassen. „Durch… durch den _Avada Kedavra_-Fluch – Herr."

Voldemort saugte die Information förmlich in sich auf und schwieg eine Weile. Dann fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Zweifel: „Du, junger Malfoy, besitzt die Macht und den Willen, den Todesfluch auszuführen?"

Wie gebannt starrte Draco die beiden roten Schlitze an. „Ich war es nicht." Jetzt zitterte seine Stimme unverkennbar. „S-Snape hat es getan."

Draco hatte sich auf alles Mögliche gefasst gemacht, aber nicht auf das, was Voldemort jetzt tat. Er lachte. Es war ein leises, keuchendes Lachen.

Aber es endete so abrupt, wie es begonnen hatte.

Stille.

„Schick ihn herein! Und _du_! So unzuverlässig wie der Vater! Komm mir nicht wieder ungerufen unter die Augen!"

Beinahe fluchtartig verließ Draco den Raum. Seine Angst machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er Snape an, der ruhig wie ein Fels in der Ecke stand. „Er will, dass du zu ihm gehst."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder seine steinerne Miene zu verändern, ging er mit großen, festen Schritten an Draco vorbei durch die Tür.

Der große, blonde Todesser lachte spöttisch, als er Dracos furchtsames Gesicht sah.

Draco wollte nur noch eins; nach Hause und alles, was im letzten Jahr geschehen war, vergessen! Er rannte eine Treppe hinauf, bis er sich unter einem klaren Sternenhimmel wieder fand. Es war ihm gleich, wo er war. Er schloss nur seine Augen und dachte fest an den Ort, wohin er wollte und apparierte kurz darauf.


	2. Chapter 2

Narzissa Malfoy fiel ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen, als sie ihren Sohn wieder in die Arme schliessen konnte. Sie drückte Draco innig an sich und er erwiderte die Umarmung genauso fest. Narzissas mütterliche Liebe war Balsam für seine angeschlagene Seele. Er brauchte jetzt einen vertrauten Menschen. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihn tröstete, ihn beruhigte, ihm half. Jemanden, der an seiner Seite war, jemanden, der ihn verstand, jemanden, der mit ihm redete und mit ihm litt. Jemanden, der ihn liebte.

Narzissa erschrak, als sie in sein aschfahles Gesicht sah. Es war noch bleicher und ausdrucksloser denn je. „Mein lieber Junge, was ist passiert? Ist dein Auftrag… gescheitert?" Sie wusste, was geschehen würde, wenn dies der Fall wäre. Voldemort würde ihren Sohn töten lassen und das könnte eine Mutter nicht verkraften – nicht nachdem sie auch ihren Ehemann verloren hatte.

Draco schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Dumbledore ist tot. Snape hat es getan – nicht ich."

Diese Nachricht beruhigte Narzissa ein wenig. Einerseits war Dracos Aufgabe dank Snape erfüllt und andererseits war ihr Sohn nicht zu einem Mörder geworden. Allerdings konnte sie sich über Dumbledores Tod nicht freuen, auch wenn ihr Mann ihn gehasst hatte. Voldemorts Macht würde unendlich werden, ohne Dumbledores Widerstand! Und ihren einzigen Sohn würde er als Rache für Lucius' Scheitern in den Tod schicken.

Der Morgen graute bereits und es kündigte sich ein trüber, regnerischer Tag an. Narzissa und Draco hätten ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen können und so setzten sie sich in den Salon vor den brennenden Kamin. Erst schwiegen sie und starrten – jeder in seine eigenen trüben Gedanken versunken – in die Flammen.

Narzissa brach zuerst die Stille. „Wenn du noch nicht reden willst, dann verstehe ich das."

Draco aber wollte reden. _Er musste_. Er hatte das Gefühl zu zerplatzen, wenn er es nicht täte. Draco sprach sich all das von der Seele, was sich in dieser Nacht ereignet hatte. Auf welche Weise er die Todesser in Hogwarts eingeschleust hatte, wie er vor Dumbledore gestanden hatte und ihn nicht töten konnte, wie er geflohen war und wie Voldemort reagiert hatte.

„Ich will kein Mörder sein! Ich bin kein Mörder!"

Das Feuer knisterte.

„Das sagt auch niemand.", sagte Narzissa sanft. „Ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Wie kannst du das sagen?", rief Draco und sprang auf. Nervös und aufgewühlt lief er vor seiner besorgt blickenden Mutter hin und her. Er konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. „Ich habe doch versagt! Ich konnte es nicht!"

„Aber genau das meine ich. Du hast dich für das Richtige entschieden. Du hast _nicht_ getötet und ich bin unendlich erleichtert darüber."

Draco sah alles wieder vor sich. „Dumbledore – er hat mich angefleht, er hat versprochen, uns zu helfen, uns zu beschützen! Ich habe ihm geglaubt und mich gerade entschieden, als Snape kam und ihn umbrachte! Wir _mussten_ fliehen! Wäre Snape nicht gewesen, wären wir jetzt in Sicherheit vor dem dunklen Lord! Ich will kein Todesser sein! NEIN!"

„Das will ich auch nicht.", flüsterte Narzissa. „Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Aber mach Snape keinen Vorwurf, er hat sehr viel für dich riskiert."

Stunden später zog sich Draco in sein Zimmer zurück. Narzissa brachte ihm etwas zu Essen und den _Tagespropheten_. Als Draco wieder alleine war, schlug er hastig die Zeitung auf. Natürlich gab es nur ein Thema – Dumbledores Tod. Draco las jeden einzelnen Satz aufmerksam durch, doch sein Name tauchte zum guten Glück in keinem einzigen Abschnitt auf! Es wurde nur von unbekannten Todessern berichtet, die von einem verräterischen Lehrer eingelassen worden waren und den Schulleiter getötet hatten. Draco atmete tief durch. Vom Orden wurde er also nicht gesucht und musste keine Gefahr befürchten. Alle, die von seiner entscheidenden Mithilfe wussten, waren Todesser. Er hoffte inständig, dass Voldemort und sein Gefolge ihn fortan in Frieden lassen würden. Er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt. Dumbledore war tot! Das genügte doch als Wiedergutmachung für Lucius' Versagen!

Viele Tage blieb Draco auf seinem Zimmer und zerbrach sich den Kopf. Bald hatte er alles durchgedacht, was es zu durchdenken gab und allmählich beruhigte er sich. Seine Mutter saß oft bei ihm und er war ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

Ihm fiel aber bald die Decke auf den Kopf und er musste raus. Irgendwohin! Er wollte Spaß haben! Er wollte sein eigenes Leben leben und es nicht für irgendeinen dunklen Lord opfern.

Draco zog sich an und ging die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo gerade seine Mutter hereingekommen war.

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich habe mich um Angelegenheiten gekümmert, die dein Vater bisher immer erledigt hat. Jemand muss ja schließlich dafür sorgen, dass unser Vermögen nicht plötzlich aufgebraucht ist." Narzissa musterte ihren Sohn, der sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder herausgeputzt hatte. „Und was hast du vor?"

„Ich gehe ins _Pedigreed_. Vielleicht sind ein paar Freunde da." _Als ob ich je richtige Freunde gehabt hätte_, dachte er verbittert.

Das _Pedigreed_ war ein Londoner Club für junge Zauberer und Hexen, die mit der schwarzen Magie sympathisierten. Draco war oft in seinen Ferien dorthin gegangen.

„Sei bitte vorsichtig.", mahnte ihn Narzissa besorgt.

Draco versprach es und verließ Malfoy Manor.

**Tut mir Leid, dass bisher noch nicht wirklich viel in der Story passiert ist... und danke das ihr schonmal bis hierher gelesen habt! Bald, Bald gehts richtig los! ;o)  
Reviews sind natürlich immer erwünsch! hihi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallöchen all ihr fleissigen Leser und danke für die Reviews!  
Janes Review hat mich erinnert, euch noch zu sagen, welches Pairing ich überhaupt in dieser Story habe, da ich nocht gar nichts angedeutet** **hab! Es ist so, dass ein neuer Charakter hinzu kommen wird, den ich frei erfunden habe. Ich hoff, er gefällt euch und ihr lest trotzdem weiter!  
lg, Lesy**

Im _Pedigreed_ fand an diesem Abend eine _Dumbledores-Dead-Party_ statt. Laute DarkRock-Musik (stellt euch einfach was wie Hard Rock darunter vor grins) ließ schwarz gekleidete Körper ausgelassen tanzen.

Eine tiefe, kratzige Stimme sang: _Dumbledore's dead, Dumbledore's dead, and now we want Potters head!_

Mit einem Zauber hatte man über der Tanzfläche einen seltsamen, trüben Nebel erzeugt. Es donnerte und blitzte, manchmal regnete es auf die Leute nieder – die jedes Mal begeistert zu schreien begannen – oder kleine geisterhafte Kreaturen schossen kreischend heraus und hüllten die Tanzenden in dicken Nebel.

Weiter weg war eine Chill-Lounge, wo verschiedene Grüppchen auf weichen Sofas zusammen saßen und munter plauderten. Es gab einige Pärchen, die auch anderwärtig sehr beschäftigt waren.

Draco setzte sich an die Bar. Bisher hatte er noch niemanden gesehen, den er kannte. Hier im _Pedigreed_ hatte er sich immer wie zu Hause gefühlt, doch diesmal war alles anders. Heute wusste er wahrhaftig, was es hieß, mit der schwarzen Magie zu tun zu haben. Es bedeutete, sich vom Mächtigeren unterdrücken zu lassen, zu schrecklichen Dingen gezwungen zu werden, die man eigentlich gar nicht tun wollte. Man wurde von Angst gejagt, Angst um das eigene Leben und das seiner Familie und Freunde.

Draco ärgerte sich fast ein wenig über all die naiven Leute hier. Sie feierten gerade Dumbledores Tod, doch was dies wirklich bedeutete, daran dachte niemand. Vor einem Jahr noch hatte er auch zu denen gehört…

_Dumbledore's dead, Dumbledore's dead, and now we want Potters head!_

„Was darf's denn sein?", fragte ein Barkeeper mit Vampirzähnen.

„Habt ihr zufällig etwas, das glücklich machen kann?", fragte Draco übellaunig.

Der Barkeeper lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu Draco über die Theke und flüsterte: „Wohl Ärger mit der Freundin?"

„So was ähnliches.", brummte Draco. „Was ist jetzt?"

„Klar doch, wir haben alles hier!" Der Barkeeper gab ihm einen dampfenden, dunkelblauen Drink und zwinkerte. „Der hier wirkt Wunder bei schlechter Laune."

Draco trank und war überrascht, dass es ihm so gut schmeckte. Er entschied sich, die Leute zu beobachten. Was sollte er auch sonst tun… Bald fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Vielleicht war es wirklich sein Verlangen danach, jemandem von Hogwarts zu begegnen und sich einfach unbekümmert zu unterhalten – wie früher eben. Draco trank. _Ja, früher…_

Er dachte an seinen letzten Besuch hier im _Pedigreed_, als er Pansy Parkinson die etwa hundertste Abfuhr erteilt hatte und musste lachen.

Dracos Sorgen verschwammen allmählich aus seinem Kopf, er fühlte sich seit langem wieder einmal richtig gut, ja fast fröhlich. Er musterte das leere Trinkglas in seinen Händen. _Starkes Zeug…_

Gegen ein wenig nette Gesellschaft hätte er jetzt nichts einzuwenden…

_Dumbledore's dead, Dumbledore's dead, and now we want Potters head!_

„Hallo, Draco!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm durch die ohrenbetäubende Musik.

Er drehte sich um.

Da stand ein Mädchen, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ihre Haltung war selbstsicher, ihr Outfit aufreizend. Das streng zusammengebundene, schwarze Haar fiel weit an ihrer schlanken und eleganten Gestalt hinab. Draco fand sie auf Anhieb hübsch.

Nette Gesellschaft…

Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an jemanden…

Mit ihren dunklen Augen feixte sie Draco provozierend an. Alles an ihr war schwarz, außer ihrer blassen Haut. „Du bist also Draco Malfoy."

Draco schaute misstrauisch zurück. „Woher –"

„– ich dich kenne?", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Oh, wir sind quasi miteinander verwandt."

„Ach, tatsächlich?"

Die Fremde schien den Vorteil, mehr als Draco zu wissen, zu geniessen und kostete den Moment voll aus. Sie ließ sich Zeit als sie sagte: „Ja, stell dir vor, wir haben sogar die gleiche Tante."

Draco kannte seinen Familienstammbaum sehr gut, aber von einem Mädchen in seinem Alter hatte er nie etwas gelesen oder gehört. „Geht das auch etwas deutlicher? Ich habe keine Zeit für dumme Spielchen."

„Bellatrix." Sie grinste und beobachtete Dracos Miene aufmerksam. „Sie ist _deine_ Tante – und auch _meine_." Und nach einer weiteren bedeutungsvollen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Ich heisse Nyah Lestrange. Velkan – mein Vater – war der Bruder von Rodolphus Lestrange."

Jetzt war Draco klar, an wen sie ihn erinnert hatte. Nyah sah tatsächlich wie Bellatrix' jüngere Ausgabe aus. „Was für ein Glück.", spöttelte Draco. „Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, wir wären tatsächlich miteinander verwandt! Das wäre doch jammerschade gewesen…" Er beugte sich näher zu Nyah vor.

Diese wich keinen Zentimeter zurück. „Wollen wir nicht an einen etwas… ruhigeren Ort gehen?" Ihre Augen zwinkerten zu der Chill-Lounge hinüber.

_Wow_, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf und er folgte ihr, _das geht aber schnell._

Während sie hinüber liefen, kam er nicht umhin, ihre Gestalt zu beobachten.

Nyah wählte eine Sitzgruppe in der hintersten und abgelegendsten Ecke aus und Draco setzte sich voller Erwartung neben sie. Hier war die Musik leiser und man konnte sich ungestörter unterhalten – _oder auch was anderes…_

Ganz in ihrer Nähe war ein Pärchen, das sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war. Draco machte sich auf etwas gefasst…

„Zeig mir dein dunkles Mal.", verlangte Nyah plötzlich und sah ihn begierig an.

„Ich – was?" Draco starrte sie vollkommen perplex an.

„Ich weiß alles über dich, Draco Malfoy. Auch von deinem Auftrag. Keine Sorge, mir kannst du vertrauen, wir stehen beide auf derselben Seite. Und jetzt zeig mir dein Mal."

„Was soll das?" Dass Nyah so viel wusste, beunruhigte ihn kaum. Was auch immer er vorhin getrunken hatte, es versetzte ihn in einen entspannten, glücklichen Rausch. Er wunderte sich bloß darüber, dass jetzt doch nichts lief…

Nyah packte seine Arme, schob den teuren Umhang zurück und musterte sie von beiden Seiten. „Du hast wirklich kein dunkles Mal.", stellte sie enttäuscht fest. „Aber du hast den dunklen Lord gesehen, oder?"

„Äh – ja, klar."

„Und wie ist er? Was hat er gesagt?" Nyahs Blick war voller Aufregung und Neugier.

Draco glaubte sogar, einen kleinen Hauch von Bewunderung für ihn in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Ein schelmisches Grinsen schlicht über sein Gesicht und er wurde ganz zum alten Angeber. „Oh, es ist unglaublich, wenn man vor ihm steht, man fühlt sich so unbedeutend und machtlos neben ihm. Er ist so groß und überlegen!" Draco stimmte einen richtigen Lobesgesang über Voldemort an und Nyah lauschte jedem seiner Worte. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich währenddessen immer näher, da Nyah ja nichts überhören wollte. Draco genoss ihre überschwängliche Aufmerksamkeit und lächelte selbstgefällig, als er das tolle Gefühl beschrieb, vor dem wehrlosen Dumbledore zu stehen. Sie waren sich jetzt gefährlich nahe… „Ich hätte ihn so gerne getötet, ich hätte so gerne den Willen des dunklen Lords ausgeführt…" Er wollte Nyah küssen und lehnte sich langsam vor…

„Und dann kam dieser Snape!", rief Nyah und sprang mit funkelnden Augen auf. „Er hat dir den Rum nicht gegönnt!"

Draco atmete tief durch und schluckte seine Wut hinunter. Langsam wurde er sauer! Was wollte sie eigentlich von ihm! Da machte sie ihn dauernd an und dann passierte doch wieder nichts! Draco mochte es nicht, wenn man mit ihm spielte, nein, das mochte er ganz und gar nicht!

Er wollte gerade protestieren, da bemerkte er ein zweites Mädchen, dass Nyah aufgeregt etwas zuflüsterte. Kurz darauf verschwand es wieder.

„Ich muss gehen.", sagte sie zu Draco und es schien ihr ganz offensichtlich nicht zu passen. „Ich hoffe, man sieht sich bald wieder." Sie warf ihm einen letzten schalkhaften Blick zu, bevor sie endgültig verschwand.

Sie ließ einen verärgerten Draco zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

_Draco stand stumm neben seiner Mutter und schaute Lucius hinterher, der kurz darauf im Nebel verschwand. Die Umgebung veränderte sich, Draco stand im Zaubereiministerium und sah seinen Vater mit Potter kämpfen. Lucius war stärker, er würde gewinnen, dessen war sich Draco gewiss. Da tauchte plötzlich Dumbledore aus dem Nichts auf und eilte seinem Schützling zu Hilfe. Lucius unterlag den beiden… sie lachten ihn hämisch aus. Die Umgebung veränderte sich erneut und Draco sah seinen Vater in den finsteren Gemäuern Askabans leiden. Draco wollte nach ihm schreien, doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen. Er musste zusehen, wie sein Vater langsam den Verstand verlor, wie er lebend verrottete… Draco konnte nicht wegsehen, er konnte nicht weghören, er konnte nicht weg. Er litt mit seinem Vater und stumme Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er hasst Potter dafür! Er hasst Dumbledore dafür! Dann endlich hörte es auf und er fand sich in Hogwarts wieder. Er lag am Boden und blutete fürchterlich. Potter stand lachend neben ihm und zwirbelte seinen Zauberstab in den Händen umher. „STIRB, MALFOY, STIRB!" Er starb nicht. Plötzlich stand er auf einem hohen Turm und hatte seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Dumbledores Herz gerichtet, aber er zögerte zu lange. Dumbledore verwandelte sich in Voldemort. Er war zornig und bestrafte Draco, er quälte ihn, folterte ihn…_

Draco schlug seine Augen auf. Starr blieb er einen Moment auf dem Rücken liegen und realisierte, dass er bloß geträumt hatte. Er schwitze und atmete schwer.

Wie spät war es? Er sah auf die Nachttischuhr. 6 Uhr morgens.

Langsam stand er auf und ging in sein Badezimmer, das man nur durch das Schlafzimmer erreichen konnte. Er wusch sein Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser, damit er wieder einen klareren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Er musterte sein blasses Spiegelbild und sah einen verstörten, zitternden Jungen von 17 Jahren. War das ein Malfoy?

_Nein_, hörte er Lucius' Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen, _Du musst Haltung bewahren – immer!_

_Das versuche ich ja, aber ich kann nicht, es ist zu schwer…_

Draco ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und trat auf die große Terrasse ins noch schwache Sonnenlicht hinaus. Er atmete die kühle, frische Morgenluft tief ein, lehnte sich gegen die steinerne Brüstung und sah in den perfekten Garten von Malfoy Manor.

Jede Nacht, seitdem er von Hogwarts geflüchtet war, verfolgte ihn derselbe Traum. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Potter – er hasste sie alle und ihren zerstörerischen Krieg.

Seinen Vater aber liebte er…

Die Malfoys besaßen die Gabe nicht, ihre Gefühle andern offenbaren zu können. Draco wusste, dass sein Vater ihn genauso liebte, auch wenn er es nie ausgesprochen hatte, Draco wusste es ohne jeden Zweifel. Zwar hatte Lucius stets sehr hohe Ansprüche an seinen Sohn gestellt und ihn auch des Öfteren getadelt, wenn Draco ihn enttäuscht hatte (was leider viel zu oft der Fall gewesen war), aber er hatte ihn sein ganzes Leben lang verwöhnt und beschützt. Draco hatte immer das bekommen, was er wollte. Lucius hatte ihm und Slytherins Quidditch-Mannschaft neue Besen geschenkt und Draco somit in die Hausmannschaft gekauft. Der Hippogreif Seidenschnabel war seinetwegen hingerichtet worden. Immer wenn Draco in Schwierigkeiten geraten war, spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn väterlich drückte.

Jetzt war er allein und auf sich gestellt. Ihm wurde jedes Mal schlecht bei diesem Gedanken.

Lucius und Draco hatten nie über ihre Gefühle gesprochen, etwas, dass Draco jetzt gerne nachgeholt hätte, jetzt, da es zu spät war. Er würde seinen Vater, zu dem er stets aufgeblickt hatte, nie wieder sehen. Wie oft hatte Draco im vergangenen Jahr, wenn er alleine gewesen war, wegen dieser schmerzlichen Tatsache geweint.

Potter hatte seine Familie zerstört. Draco hasste Potter dafür. Er hasste ihn abgrundtief für das, was er seiner Familie angetan hatte.

Doch in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass all das Unglück seiner Familie letztendlich in Voldemorts Schuld lag. Doch ihn fürchtete Draco zu sehr, um ihm den Rücken zu kehren.

Draco stand auf keiner Seite. Natürlich hatte er seine Prinzipien, die sich auch nie ändern würden; etwa, dass reines Zaubererblut durch seine Adern floss und dass Muggelgeborene in seinen Augen minderwertiger waren. Aber er wollte sich deshalb keinem schwarzen Lord unterwerfen und für ihn morden. Er wollte einfach leben und die Menschen um sich haben, die er liebte. Aber das würde ein Wunsch bleiben, solange Voldemort an der Macht war.

OoooOoooO

Am nächsten Morgen überbrachte die große Adlereule der Malfoys Draco einen Brief von Hogwarts. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was darin stehen könnte. Wohl kaum eine Liste mit den neuen Schulbüchern, dafür war es noch viel zu früh. Er hatte ohnehin nicht vorgehabt, jemals wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren, nicht nach dem, was geschehen war. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen öffnete er den Brief:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,  
Aufgrund des Todesfalles unseres Schulleiters, Albus Dumbledore, bleibt Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, auf unbekannte Zeit geschlossen. Das Zaubereiministerium hat Hogwarts zu keinem sicheren Ort mehr für junge Hexen und Zauberer erklärt.  
Ich bitte um Ihr Verständnis und wünsche Ihnen auf Ihrem weiteren Weg alles Gute. Über eine allfällige Wiedereröffnung werde ich Sie umgehend in Kenntnis setzen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Minerva McGonagall  
_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Hogwarts gab es also nicht mehr – zumindest vorübergehend. Er, Draco Malfoy, war schuld daran. Hätte er nicht –

_Nein_, er wollte sich keine Vorwürfe mehr machen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, er hatte es satt.

Eines stand jedoch fest; er würde Hogwarts sehr vermissen, denn er hatte dort (abgesehen vom letzten Jahr) eine schöne und unbekümmerte Zeit verbracht.

Nach dem Frühstück beschloss er, im unterirdischen Hallenbad des Anwesens (da es draußen regnete) ein paar Längen zu schwimmen. Bevor er in das glitzernde, warme Wasser tauchte, musterte er die Narbe, die sich quer über seinen Oberkörper zog. Sie würde für immer bleiben und ihn stets an das Gefühl erinnern, dem Tod direkt ins Auge zu blicken.

Während er schwamm, drehten sich seine Gedanken komischerweise um ein Mädchen. Jenes nämlich, das er vor zwei Tagen getroffen hatte. Er fragte sich, wer sie eigentlich war, woher sie kam, weshalb er sie nie in Hogwarts gesehen hatte und ob es nicht eine Dummheit gewesen war, ihr so viel von seinem Auftrag zu erzählen.

Draco hatte in letzter Zeit öfters an Nyah gedacht, als ihm lieb war. Sie war so mysteriös und geheimnisvoll… und so schön.

OoooOoooO

Auch dieser Tag verging, ohne dass noch etwas Interessantes passiert wäre. Erst am darauf folgenden Morgen hatte Narzissa ihrem Sohn eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen. Sie saßen gemeinsam beim Frühstück, als sie sagte: „Meine Schwester Bellatrix wird heute zum Dinner kommen."

„Ach?", erwiderte Draco überrascht und hob die Augenbraue, genau wie Lucius es immer getan hatte.

Narzissa wandte den Blick rasch auf ihren Teller und schluckte; wie sehr ihr Sohn sie doch an den jungen Lucius erinnerte, in den sie sich einst verliebt hatte.

„Und was ist der Grund für ihren Besuch?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Sie bringt ihre Nichte mit." (Draco, der gerade ein Glas Karambolasaft an seinen Mund führte, hielt mitten in der Bewegung Inne.) „Mit uns ist sie allerdings nicht verwandt, aber ich freue mich, sie kennen zu lernen. Sie wird vorübergehend bei uns wohnen."

Jetzt verschluckte sich Draco. _Bei uns wohnen!_ Er hustete und würgte.

Seine Mutter sah ihn besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Draco?"

„Ja.", krächzte Draco mühevoll. „Ist ihr Name etwa _Nyah_?"

„Ja so heißt sie. Kennst du sie denn schon?"

Draco erholte sich allmählich und konnte wieder atmen. „Wir sind uns neulich im _Pedigreed_ über den Weg gelaufen."

„Oh, ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut verstanden. Ich persönlich habe nichts gegen etwas mehr Leben in diesem Haus. Es ist so leer geworden seit…"

Beide starrten betrübt auf ihre Teller und schwiegen, denn keiner wollte im Moment über dieses schmerzliche Thema sprechen.

OoooOoooO

Der Abend rückte näher und Draco zog einen seiner besten Umhänge an. Die Tatsache, dass Nyah Lestrange in Malfoy Manor einzog, beschäftigte ihn so sehr, dass es ihn gänzlich von seinen andern trüben Gedanken ablenkte. Weder seine Mutter noch er wussten genau, weshalb sie bei ihnen wohnen wollte. Sie würden es jedoch bald von ihr erfahren.

Seltsamerweise legte Draco diesmal sehr großen Wert auf sein Aussehen, aber er konnte sich dieses Bedürfnis selbst nicht erklären; es war einfach da.

Draco hörte die große Uhr unten in der Eingangshalle Sieben schlagen; kurz darauf klingelte es an der Tür.

Hastig eilte er aus seinem Zimmer und stieg die große Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter. Dort standen bereits drei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten: Narzissa, Bellatrix – und Nyah.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich – Nyah feixte, Dracos Miene blieb steinern. Aber in ihm ging etwas vor sich, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Malfoys und ihr Besuch saßen am langen Esstisch im Speisezimmer. Draco hatte Lucius' einstigen Platz am Kopfende eingenommen. Zu seiner Linken saß Narzissa, rechts von ihm Bellatrix und am weitesten entfernt Nyah.

„Ich bin euch sehr dankbar, dass ihr Nyah bei euch aufnehmt.", sagte Bellatrix mit ihrer rauen Stimme.

„Oh ja.", fügte Nyah hinzu. „Ich könnte mir keinen schöneren Ort zum leben vorstellen."

„Wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte Narzissa.

Nyah starrte auf ihren Teller, als sie sagte: „Meine Mutter starb kurz nach meinem fünften Geburtstag. Sie stammte aus einer alten amerikanischen Zaubererfamilie. Wir lebten in Florida, in einem Haus direkt am Strand. Nach ihrem Tod sind mein Vater und ich zurück nach England gezogen. Kurz vor meinem elften Geburtstag ist er von Auroren getötet worden, weil er auf der Suche nach dem dunklen Lord war." Nyah schob hastig ein Stück Zentaurenfleisch in den Mund und schluckte viel zu früh, um den dicken Kloss in ihrem Hals zu lösen.

Draco sah sie lange an. Ihr Blick aber blieb fest auf den Teller gerichtet. „Wieso bist du nie in Hogwarts gewesen?"

Nun richtete Nyah ihre Augen auf ihn. „Weil die Familie meiner Mutter mich zurück nach Florida geholt hat. Sie waren meine einzigen Verwandten, die nicht im Gefängnis saßen."

Bellatrix fühlte sich angesprochen. „Ich wünschte, es wäre alles anders gekommen…"

Nyah legte ihre Hand auf Bellatrix' Arm. „Ach Tante, das habe ich nicht als Vorwurf gemeint. Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr für das bewundere, was du getan hast."

„Ist sie nicht ein wundervolles Mädchen?", meinte Bellatrix lächelnd zu den andern. „Wenn ich je eine Tochter gehabt hätte, sie wäre genau wie Nyah geworden."

„Zweifellos.", sagte Narzissa leise.

„Dann bist du in Amerika zur Schule gegangen?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Braue.

„Nur zweieinhalb Jahre. Danach bin ich weggelaufen."

_Wieso erstaunt mich das nicht,_ dachte Draco und lächelte. „Und was war der Anlass dafür?"

„Ich kann Amerika nicht leiden. Der dunkle Lord ist dort nicht annähernd so bekannt und gefürchtet, wie hier in Europa. Als ich erfuhr, dass er zurückgekehrt war, stand mein Entschluss fest. Ich bin nach England gereist."

„Alleine? Mit dreizehn?", fragte Draco kritisch.

„Natürlich! Traust du mir das nicht zu?"

„Doch, doch, auf jeden Fall.", sagte Draco stichelnd. Er amüsierte sich darüber, dass Nyah so heftig auf seine Frage reagiert hatte. „Und was hast du in England gemacht? Etwa den dunklen Lord gesucht?"

„Unter anderem. Ich war ganz auf mich gestellt, aber ich konnte mich immer durchschlagen. Eines Tages las ich in der Zeitung, dass einige Todesser aus Askaban ausgebrochen waren, darunter drei mit dem Namen Lestrange. Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich sie aufgespürt habe."

„Stellt euch vor!", rief Bellatrix. „Bis dahin hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, dass Velkan Lestrange eine Tochter hatte."

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Narzissa. „Nach der Zeit in Hogwarts habe ich ihn nie wieder gesehen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er nach England zurückgekehrt war. Ich frage mich, wieso er sich nie bei uns gemeldet hat."

„Er hatte eben viel zu tun.", sagte Nyah knapp. „Ich wäre jetzt sehr froh, wenn wir über etwas anderes reden könnten."

Bellatrix begann prompt mit dem Thema, dass Draco im Augenblick so gerne vermieden hätte – nämlich Dumbledores Tod. Sie und Nyah stellten ihm sehr viele Fragen und wollten alles über seine Taten wissen. Tapfer gab Draco Antwort und es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe, dabei heiter und gelassen zu wirken. Seine Mutter litt mit ihm.

In Nyahs Gesicht und in ihrer Stimme konnte er wieder die gleiche Begeisterung erkennen, wie damals im _Pedigreed_. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er Voldemort dienen durfte, dass er ihn gesehen hatte, dass er mit ihm gesprochen hatte, dabei hasste Draco das Todesserdasein. Natürlich erwähnte er dies in keinem einzigen Satz.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm Nyah und ihre Art gefiel, auch wenn sie seiner Meinung nach etwas weniger von Voldemort angefressen sein könnte.

Die Zuneigung zwischen den beiden blieb von Narzissa und Bellatrix nicht unbemerkt. Sie warfen sich oft bedeutungsvolle und verschmitzte Blicke zu.

Nach dem Dessert zogen sich Narzissa und Bellatrix in den Salon zurück, um einige wichtige Dinge zu besprechen.

Draco führte Nyah unterdessen zu ihrem Zimmer. Mit einem simplen _Wingardium Leviosa_ ließ er ihre einzige Tasche hinter ihnen herschweben (er war volljährig und durfte jederzeit Magie anwenden).

„Mehr Gepäck hast du nicht?"

„Nein, brauche ich auch nicht. Mit dem Schrumpfzauber kriegt man die Sachen überall rein. Oh – sind das deine Vorfahren auf diesen Gemälden?"

Sie waren oben an der großen Treppe angelangt. An der Wand hingen viele Porträts, in denen sich hochmütig dreinblickende Männer und Frauen tummelten. In der Mitte prangte das stolze Familienwappen der Malfoys.

„Ja, etwa zwanzig Generationen, wenn ich mich nicht irre.", sagte Draco ein bisschen stolz. „Dort oben bin ich. Wir lassen das Bild jedes Jahr erneuern, damit es aktuell bleibt."

Er erklärte ihr noch das eine oder andere über seine Familie. Nach einer Weile liefen sie weiter in einen langen Gang aus dunklem Magahoniholz.

„Wir haben das größte freie Zimmer für dich ausgesucht.", sagte Draco. „Es liegt direkt gegenüber von meinem. Da vorne links."

Er öffnete eine Tür und ließ Nyah eintreten. Das Zimmer war im gleichen dunkelgrün-silbernen Styl eingerichtet, wie seins, nur dass dieses keine Terrasse besaß. Bad, Himmelbett, Vorhänge, Schreibtisch, Schränke, Wandbehänge; alles war ziemlich ähnlich.

„Schön habt ihrs hier." Nyah staunte.

Draco lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und beobachtete sie. „Dann lasse ich dich mal in Ruhe auspacken."

„Wie du willst."

Draco stutzte. „Eins weiß ich allerdings immer noch nicht. Warum willst du ausgerechnet bei uns wohnen?"

Nyah wandte sich von ihrer Tasche ab, schritt geheimnisvoll auf ihn zu und blieb sehr dicht neben ihm stehen. „Weil du mich – wie soll ich sagen – neugierig gemacht hast. Ich wollte dich kennen lernen. Und ich kriege immer das, was _ich_ will."

OoooOoooO

Narzissa und Bellatrix saßen im Salon und tranken Wein. Bellatrix war schon, als sie das Anwesen betreten hatte, aufgefallen, in welch besorgniserregendem Zustand Narzissa sich befand. Schließlich kannte sie ihre Schwester fast auswendig. „Meine Güte, Zissy, du siehst bei jeder unserer Begegnung schlimmer aus, als bei der letzten."

„Es war ein hartes Jahr.", erwiderte Narzissa und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Kristallglas.

Einfühlvermögen war eine Eigenschaft, mit der Bellatrix weiß Gott nicht beschenkt worden war. „Reiss dich etwas zusammen. Du bist nicht die Einzige, deren Mann in Askaban sitzt. Ich denke genauso an Rodolphus. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du von deinem Mann so abhängig bist."

„Ja, Lucius fehlt mir sehr.", sagte Narzissa und sie sah aus, als ob sie den heftigen Drang zu weinen unterdrücken musste. „Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb ich mir Sorgen mache."

Bellatrix war klar. „Also manchmal verstehe ich dich einfach nicht! Du solltest stolz auf deinen Sohn sein! Er hat etwas geschafft, das ihm niemand wirklich zugetraut hätte."

„Ich habe Angst, ihn zu verlieren, Bella. Es wird mit Sicherheit nicht seine letzte Aufgabe gewesen sein. Der dunkle Lord wird immer wieder an Lucius' Stelle nach ihm verlangen."

„Vielleicht wird das bald nicht mehr nötig sein."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Bellatrix senkte die Stimme. „Dieses verdammte Askaban hat unserem Herrn und den Todessern schon zuviele Probleme gemacht. Damit soll endlich Schluss sein."

Narzissa war angespannter denn je. „Bella, was hat der dunkle Lord vor?"

Bellatrix lächelte kämpferisch. „Die meisten Dementoren haben auf unsere Seite gewechselt. Es dürfte nicht mehr allzu schwer sein, Askaban in unsere Gewalt zu bringen."

Narzissas Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr wollt Askaban stürmen? Seid ihr von Sinnen?"

„Wieso?", meinte Bellatrix, als wäre es ein Sonntagsspatziergang. „Ich weiß nicht, was du daran schlecht findest. Dann hättest du schließlich deinen Lucius wieder."

OoooOoooO

Noch vor Mitternacht disapparierte Bellatrix von Malfoy Manor. Draco fiel auf, dass seine Mutter seit ihrem Gespräch mit Bellatrix furchtbar nervös geworden war. Irgendetwas ging vor sich, aber er fragte sie nicht danach. Er wusste, sie würde es ihm erzählen, wenn es auch für seine Ohren bestimmt war.

**Hi Leuz!  
Na, gefällt euch die FF bisher? Ich würd mich total freuen, wenn ich von euch n bisschen mehr reviews bekäme, ihr wisst gar nicht was für eine riesengrosse Freude ihr mir mit einem einzigen Satz machen würdet(ich beisse auch nicht)! Damit ich weiss wie mein Geschreibsel in etwa ankommt.  
Ich bemühe mich, das nächste Kap so schnell wie möglich on zu stellen!  
lg, Lesy**


	6. Chapter 6

In aller Herrgottsfrühe, so kam es Draco zumindest vor, wurde er jäh von einem lauten Knall aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er blinzelte an die Decke seines Himmelbettes und bildete sich ein, den Lärm nur in seinem Traum gehört zu haben.

Da knallte es ein zweites Mal – Draco war nun hellwach.

Ein dritter Knall – Draco saß, ohne es gewollt zu haben, kerzengerade im Bett.

Dann ertönte ein geller Schrei.

„Nyah!" Er eilte quer durch sein Zimmer und vergaß dabei völlig, dass er noch in voller Schlafmontur gekleidet war. Er stürmte hinaus auf den Gang und riss sogleich ohne vorher anzuklopfen die Tür zu Nyahs Schlafzimmer auf. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und versuchte zu begreifen, was er da sah.

Die Vorhänge von Nyahs Himmelbett standen in Flammen, dicker schwarzer Rauch hing an der Decke und es stank übel. Auf dem Boden kauerte Nyah selbst und sah entsetzt auf das, was sie angerichtet hatte. Als sie Draco erblickte stotterte sie bestürzt: „Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, das wollte ich nicht! Es – es ist einfach so passiert!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung.

Draco gelang es nicht, seine Augen von den Flammen abzuwenden. Er glaubte einfach nicht, was sich vor ihm abspielte. _Löschen! Ja, richtig, ich muss es löschen! _Er rannte zurück in sein Zimmer, holte seinen Zauberstab und eilte zurück. „_Aguamenti!_" Wasser sprudelte aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs und bald verwandelte sich das brennende Bett in eine verkohlte, rauchende Ruine.

Fassungslos rang Draco nach Luft und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wandte sich nun Nyah zu und schien ziemlich aus der Fassung geraten zu sein.„Kannst du mir _das_ bitte erklären?"

Mit einem mitleidserregenden Unschuldsblick sah Nyah zu ihm auf. „Ich hab' nichts gemacht, nur geschlafen, sonst nichts. Naja, vielleicht hab ich – schlecht geträumt. Ja, ich weiß noch dass ich gekämpft habe und als ich aufwachte, brannte es plötzlich überall." Sie stand auf und lief langsam und mit großen Augen um ihr einstiges Bett herum.

Erst jetzt wurde sich Draco bewusst, dass sie nur ihr Nachthemd trug – es war kurz. Ihre schlanken Beine kamen dadurch gut zur Geltung. Nyah ihrerseits beäugte Dracos Garderobe gleichermassen und es trat ein peinlicher Moment der Stille ein.

Dracos Blick blieb an ihrer Hand hängen, die etwas fest umklammert hielt. Er schnaubte, aber es klang leicht amüsiert. „Schläfst du immer mit dem Zauberstab in deiner Hand?"

„Was? – Oh, nein, nein – nur wenn ich an einem fremden Ort bin. Wirklich, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn unbewusst benutzt habe."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du schleuderst wegen eines Alptraums Flüche quer um durch den Raum? Und das im Schlaf?"

„Es tut mir ja Leid –"

„Schon gut." Draco lachte leise. „Am besten du ziehst dich um, wir gehen nach unten zum Frühstück. Die Hauselfen kümmern sich dann um den Schaden." Während er hinausging, warf er ihr einen letzten, belustigten Blick zu.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer, warf er sich breit grinsend auf die Matratze.

Zur gleichen Zeit tat Nyah ein Raum gegenüber genau das gleiche (nur dass sie halt auf das Sofa sprang). Die Dinge entwickelten sich einfacher, als sie gedacht hatte. Natürlich war das kleine Malheur von ihr inszeniert worden, nie wäre sie so töricht gewesen, ihr eigenes Bett in Brand zu stecken. Aber Malfoy junior konnte man überraschend leicht täuschen. Ohne diese kleine List hätten sie sich nie so legere bekleidet angetroffen, und sie hatte ihn unbedingt einmal in der Schlafkleidung sehen wollen. Und wie er _sie_ erst angesehen hatte, als sie im Nachthemd vor ihm auf und ab gegangen war! Dieses Lächeln! So ein schönes Lächeln! Nyah seufzte geistesabwesend. Er war gut aussehend, gar keine Frage, er war reich, er kam aus einer angesehenen, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie und vor allem war er der jüngste Diener Voldemorts. Er war perfekt.

Sie wollte ihn – und nur ihn! Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung im _Pedigreed_ hatte sie sich das fest in den Kopf gesetzt.

OoooOoooO

Draco rollte sich auf den Rücken und strich sein weissblondes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Nyah war ein bisschen verrückt, fast so sehr wie Dumbledore – _nein, denk jetzt nicht an ihn, verdräng es_. Und es gelang ihm überraschend leicht. Er fragte sich ohnehin, wieso er sich gerade so beflügelt fühlte, obwohl es doch vieles gab, wovor er sich fürchten sollte. Nyah lenkte ihn ab, sie brachte Leben ins Haus, wie seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Nein, verliebt war er nicht, höchstens von ihr eingenommen.

In Gedanken versunken, wusch er sich und zog sich um. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in den dunkelgrünen Umhang und verließ das Zimmer. Im genau gleichen Moment trat auch Nyah in den Korridor und stand ihm gegenüber. Ihr Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt und sie trug ein langes, ärmelloses Kleid mit gewagtem V-Ausschnitt, das sehr teuer aussah. Einzelne schwarze Haarsträhnchen umrandeten ihr schmales Gesicht. Kurz gesagt, sie sah bezaubern aus.

Draco sah sie einfach nur an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Verlegen lächelnd fragte sie schließlich: „Zur Treppe geht es nach links, oder?"

Hastig besann sich Draco. „Genau." Das Wort hatte unsicherer geklungen, als ihm lieb war.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander über den schweren Korridorteppich. Beim ersten Fenster, das sie passierten, erkannte Draco, dass seit vielen Tagen das erste Mal wieder die Sonne schien. Er nahm deshalb an, dass sie draußen Frühstücken würden und schlug die dementsprechende Richtung ein.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Nyah in die peinliche Stille hinein.

„Bestimmt besser als du.", entgegnete Draco sarkastisch.

Nyah schnaubte. „Diese Geschichte wirst du mir wohl mein ganzes Leben lang auf die Nase binden."

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

Die Lage entspannte sich allmählich, da sie in ein Gespräch über die verschiedenen Skulpturen verfielen, die überall herumstanden und meist Schlangen oder andere schaurige Kreaturen abbildeten. Nyah gefielen sie.

Dann durchquerten sie den unendlich großen Garten. Sie umrundeten dabei einen Swimmingpool, der wie ein Teich aussah. Wäre da keine Leiter und kein Sprungbrett gewesen, wäre man nie darauf gekommen. Zwischen drei riesigen Silber-Weiden saß Narzissa an einem reichlich gedeckten Tisch und ließ sich von der Sonne anscheinen. Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee und las den _Tagespropheten_. Ihre ernste Miene erhellte sich, als sie Draco und Nyah erblickte. „Guten Morgen, ihr seid früh dran."

Die Neuankömmlinge ließen sich einander gegenüber nieder.

„Draco schläft normalerweise bis zum Mittagessen durch.", sagte Narzissa an Nyah gewandt.

„Daran bin wohl ich schuld.", erwiderte Nyah kleinlaut und erzählte, dass sie ihr Bett eben zu Asche verwandelt hatte. Narzissa amüsierte sich über diese Geschichte.

Als Nyah geendet hatte, griff sie nach der Marmelade. Dasselbe hatte Draco auch vor gehabt und so berührten sich ihre Hände versehentlich. Hastig entschied sich Draco für den Akazienhonig um und ärgerte sich über das quirlige Gefühl, dass durch seinen ganzen Körper jagte. Narzissa verzog ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Ach Draco, hast du dir eigentlich schon Gedanken über deine Zukunft gemacht?"

Er sah seine Mutter überrascht an.

„Ich nehme ja nicht an, dass du dein restlichen Leben zu Hause herumsitzen wirst?"

„Nein…" Narzissa hatte Draco mit dieser Frage ziemlich überrumpelt. „Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht…"

„Ich schon.", sagte Narzissa scharf. „Du brauchst einen Schulabschluss, sonst wirst du später nie eine anständige Arbeit finden."

„Aber er ist doch Todesser, wozu da ein Abschluss?", mischte sich Nyah ein.

Narzissa bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Als Todesser verdient man aber kein Geld. Und ich wünsche, dass mein Sohn eine Arbeit ausführen wird, von der er mehr profitieren kann."

Nyah schien sich aufzuregen, aber sie blieb ruhig.

„Was schlägst du vor, Mutter?", fragte Draco.

„Da Hogwarts geschlossen ist, habe ich eine Lehrerin engagiert, die dich zu Hause unterrichten wird. Wenn Nyah möchte, kann sie auch an den Schulstunden teilnehmen, diese Entscheidung überlasse ich ihr."

„Wer unterrichtet uns?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Sie heißt Romilda Ritchie und hat bisher an einer schottischen Privatschule unterrichtet." Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee. „Es hieß, sie sei die beste ihres Fachs. All ihre Schüler bestanden mit Auszeichnung."

Draco war trotzdem nicht begeistert, wieder unterricht zu haben, aber er wusste selbst, dass er die Schule zu ende machen musste.

OoooOoooO

„Also ich brauche keinen Unterricht bei der.", sagte Nyah, als sie mit Draco zurück zum Haus lief. „Das ist doch reine Zeitverschwendung."

„Vermutlich.", erwiderte Draco gelassen. „Was soll's, sie kommt ja erst im September."

Sie bogen um eine Hecke und ein kleines, merkwürdiges Bauwerk kam zum Vorschein, eine art Tempel.

„Was ist denn das?" Nyah betrachtete das Kunstwerk neugierig von allen Seiten. Der Eingang wurde von einer großen, steinernen Schlange bewacht und über ihr war in die helle Marmorwand das Familienwappen der Malfoys eingemeisselt worden.

„Das ist unser Familienmausoleum.", erklärte Draco. „Hier werde ich sozusagen meine letzte Ruhe finden." Er grinste Nyah an.

„Es ist wunderschön.", staunte sie.

„Ja von aussen schon. Wie es innen aussieht kann ich nicht sagen. Das Mausoleum wird nur bei einer Beerdigung geöffnet."

Nyah musterte die edle Grabstätte, die zwischen großen, blühenden Bäumen in einem wunderschönen, riesigen Garten stand, und dann sah sie zum Haus hinüber, dass groß und mächtig aus der Erde ragte. „Deine Familie muss ja unglaublich reich sein…", flüsterte sie fast ehrfürchtig.

Sie gingen hinein und jeder zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Draco richtete sich zwischen den Kissen seines Sofas ein und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine art Spiegel, der aber seltsamerweise gar nichts spiegelte. „_Imago!_" Jetzt flammte ein Bild auf, das ein Quidditch-Spiel seiner Lieblingsmannschaft übertrug. Oben links war die Spielzeit eingeblendet:2 Stunden, 13 Minuten, 37 Sekunden.

Dracos Gedanken schweiften jedoch bald vom Spielgeschehen ab. Bei Nyah drüben war alles still. Anscheinend konnte sie sich beherrschen und steckte nichts mehr in Brand. Draco lachte leise. Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur mit ihm gemacht? Seit ihrem Einzug war er so glücklich und unbekümmert, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wieso sind seine Gedanken so oft bei ihr? Nicht einmal Quidditch, seine Leidenschaft, konnte ihn von ihr ablenken.

Die Zeit verging und das Quidditch-Spiel wollte einfach nicht enden. Es stand mittlerweile zweitausendfünfhundertfünfzig zu zweitausendfünfhundertzehn für seine Mannschaft. Draco gähnte herzhaft, als es Zeit fürs Abendessen geworden war. Er holte Nyah aus ihrem Zimmer ab – ihr Bett war inzwischen wiederhergestellt worden. Sie schaute von ihrem Buch auf und sah genauso schläfrig aus wie er.

Das Abendessen verlief weitgehend ereignislos.

OoooOoooO

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?", fragte Nyah, als sie mit Draco wieder nach oben ging.

Oh nein, er hatte ganz und gar nichts dagegen einzuwenden. So saßen sie bald darauf zu zweit und gut mit Kissen eingedeckt auf dem Sofa und verfolgten wild diskutierend das Quiddtich-Spiel, das noch immer in vollem Gange war. Der Schnatz wollte einfach nicht auftauchen.

Öfters warf Draco ihr einen verstohlenen Blick zu und beobachtete, wie sie konzentriert dem Geschehen im Spiegel folgte.

Zu seiner Überraschung flatterte gegen acht Uhr eine Schleiereule durch das offne Fenster und ließ einen Brief über ihm fallen. Sie kreiste dreimal kreischend durch das Zimmer, ehe sie wieder verschwand.

„Was steht denn drin?", wollte Nyah wissen.

„Du bist ziemlich neugierig.", entgegnete Draco und öffnete den Brief. Er erkannte die Schrift sofort.

Hey Draco!  
Das Schuljahr hat so chaotisch geendet und wir konnten uns wegen der früheren Abreise in dem ganzen Durcheinander nie richtig verabschieden. Ich hoffe, mit dir ist alles in Ordnung? Du warst so plötzlich verschwunden.  
Jetzt zum eigentlichen Grund, warum ich dir schreibe. Wir, also alle Slytherins aus unserem Jahr, haben vor, eine art Klassentreff im _Pedigreed_ zu veranstalten. Wir würden uns alle freuen, wenn du diesen Samstagabend auch kommen könntest.  
Bis dann! Küsschen  
Pansy

„Wer ist denn Pansy?"

Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich Nyah zu ihm gebeugt und mitgelesen hatte.

„Nur eine Schulfreundin."

„Ah. Und, gehst du hin?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

Einmal mehr waren sich ihre Gesichter gefährlich nahe gekommen und eine Welle der Hitze durchströmte Dracos Körper. Er hasste sich dafür, normalerweise verlor er die Beherrschung nie so schnell.

Bevor sich ihre Lippen fanden, legte Nyah sachte ihre Finger auf seinen Mund und schob ihn lächelnd zurück. _So einfach mache ich es dir nicht, Draco Malfoy._

„Nana, nicht unanständig werden.", sagte sie, stand auf und sah ihn mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen an.

Die Szene ähnelte der von damals im _Pedigreed_ nur allzu sehr.

Plötzlich zückte Nyah ihren Zauberstab. „Lust auf ein Duell?"

Verblüfft schaute Draco sie an. „Was jetzt? Wieso?"

„Du willst doch etwas, also verdien es dir."


	7. Chapter 7

Ganz verwirrt stand Draco ebenfalls auf. „Es ist halb neun, ein wenig spät für ein Duell."

„Du willst nicht?" Spöttisch verschränkte Nyah die Arme. „Na dann, gute Nacht." Sie lief mit energischen Schritten zur Türe.

„Jetzt warte doch mal!", rief Draco, der allmählich an Sicherheit zurück gewann.

Nyah stand bereits im Gang draußen, aber sie hatte Inne gehalten und sich umgedreht.

Draco stellte sich neben sie. „Ich nehme an."

Nyahs Augen blitzten. „Gut." Sie entfernte sich ein paar Meter und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Was hier? Im Gang?", fragte Draco überrascht. „Dafür ist das Duellierzimmer da."

„Das ganze Haus und das zugehörige Gelände ist unser Duellierzimmer, dann macht es doch viel mehr Spaß, oder?"

Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, Draco war nicht ganz geheuer bei der Sache. „Keine schwarze Magie oder andere falschen Tricks, verstanden?", zischte er.

„In Ordnung, keine schwarze Magie und keine falschen Tricks.", wiederholte Nyah schmunzelnd. „Ein faires Duell. Wenn die Uhr halb neun schlägt, fängt es an."

Sie verneigten sich voreinander und ließen sich dabei nicht aus den Augen. Dann hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe in Kampfstellung. Es begann das Warten auf den Glockenschlag.

Dracos Herz hämmerte.

_Pong!_

„_Stupo_r" „_Incendio!_"

Die beiden Flüche prallten aufeinander und zerschellten lärmend. Sofort schoss Nyah den nächsten Fluch ab, den Draco nur knapp mit einem _Protego_ abwehren konnte. Doch Nyah setzte rasch nach: „_Fortilux!_"

Diesen Zauber kannte Draco nicht, aber er wehrte den weißen Strahl ohne groß nachzudenken mit einem erneuten _Protego_ ab. Das war ein Fehler gewesen; als der Fluch auf sein Schutzschild aufschlug, zersplitterte er in tausende kleinere Strahlen, die in alle Richtungen schossen und Draco in einen Ball gleissenden Lichtes hüllten. Draco keuchte erschrocken und presste seine Hände auf die Augen. Es war, als würde er der Sonne selbst gegenüber stehen. Das grelle Licht drang durch seine Haut, durch seine Augenlider und er knickte ein. „Mach das aus!", brüllte er.

Und wirklich, wie auf seinen Befehl hin, erlosch das Licht. Draco blinzelte verwirrt durch den dunklen Gang, aber er sah bloß helle Pünktchen vor seinen Augen herumtanzen.

Bestimmt würde jetzt der nächste Fluch auf ihn gehetzt werden und er konnte Nyah nicht einmal ausfindig machen. Er drehte sich orientierungslos im Kreis und versuchte ihren Standort anhand eines Geräusches herauszufinden. Aber es war still, vollkommen still und ihr nächster Fluch blieb aus. Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand, rieb sich die Augen und wartete, bis sie sich wieder ans Dunkel gewöhnten.

_Was soll das?_

Da, weit weg am Ende des Ganges konnte er die Umrisse einer Gestalt erkennen, die von hinten durch ein Fenster beleuchtet wurde. Dracos Sicht klarte langsam auf und er sah Nyah, die sich in entspannter Haltung gegen die Brüstung der Treppe gelehnt hatte und ihm gelassen entgegenschaute.

„Wieso greifst du nicht an?", rief er.

Sie rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, sie stand einfach nur da.

Vorsichtig machte er drei Schritte auf sie zu. Er wusste nicht ob er sich aufregen oder sich ängstigen sollte. _Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung_, dachte er sich. „_Impedimenta!_"

Nyah wartete bis zum letzten Moment, ehe sie den Lähmzauber abwehrte. „Na komm schon, Draco, fang mich doch, wenn du kannst!"

_Pha, mach doch selber mal was,_ dachte er gereizt. Er hatte bisher nicht mehr von ihr gesehen als ein bisschen Licht.

Seine Augen waren wieder vollständig intakt und er schritt erbost auf Nyah zu. Er wusste genau, welche Taktik er anwenden wollte und dann würde ihre Überheblichkeit verschwinden. „_Liosporus!_"

Wohl hatte Nyah gedacht, sie könne den Fluch ohne Probleme abwehren und tat dies auch, doch er hatte sie so unerwartet hart getroffen, dass sie nach hinten taumelte, rücklings über die Brüstung stolperte und verschwand.

_Oh verdammt!_ So schnell er konnte rannte Draco zum Geländer und sah bestürzt hinunter auf den Boden der Eingangshalle. Aber… aber da lag niemand… Er beugte sich so weit er konnte vor und suchte verwirrt nach Nyah. Ehe er sich versah, schoss eine Hand mit einem Zauberstab hervor und gelbe Funken sprühten ihm ins Gesicht. Es blieb ihm gar keine Zeit zu schreien, er wurde so heftig nach hinten gerissen und prallte schließlich gegen die Steinwand. Sein Körper zuckte und schüttelte sich, als ob er einen Stromschlag erwischt hätte.

Nyah, die sich bei ihrem Absturz mittels Magie kurz vor dem Aufprall wieder nach oben hatte ziehen können und sich anschließend unter der Brüstung versteckt hatte, kletterte keuchend hervor und beobachtete Draco zufrieden, der sich inzwischen am Boden krümmte.

„Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht? Ach nein, wie niedlich, aber bei einem Duell völlig fehl am Platz."

Sie war so sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden, dass sie nicht daran dachte, dass ihr Zauber nicht stark genug war, um Draco ganz auszuschalten. Mühevoll presste er das Einzige, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam, zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „_Stupor!_"

Da er immer noch von Schmerzen geplagt und geschüttelt wurde, hatte er nicht richtig zielen können und traf deshalb nur Nyahs linke Hand.

Doch sie war so überrascht und nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass sie einen lauten Entsetzensschrei ausstiess und ihre gelähmte, schmerzende Hand anstarrte. In ihrer Aufregung achtete sie nicht wo sie hintrat und knickte über die oberste Treppenstufe. Es gab kein Halten mehr und sie stürzte erneut in diesem Duell. Eins – zwei – dreimal überschlug sie sich und konnte sich erst auf halber Höhe der Treppe fangen. Als sie endlich liegen blieb, stöhnte sie mitgenommen auf.

Draco hatte seinen Fluch unterdessen überwunden und schaute, auf dem Bauch liegend, zu Nyah hinunter. Dann fixierten seine Augen ihren Zauberstab, den sie etwa bei der Hälfte ihres Sturzes fallen gelassen hatte. Auch sie hatte ihn gesehen und wusste, dass sie ihn um jeden Preis zurückholen musste. Sie verlor keine Zeit und spurtete los.

„_Accio Zauberstab!_", schrie Draco.

„NEIN!", gellte Nyah und vollführte einen atemberaubenden Hechtsprung, die gelähmte Hand an ihren Körper gepresst und die andere weit ausgestreckt. Sie berührte das Ende ihres davonfliegenden Zauberstabs gerade noch, aber sie konnte ihn nicht festhalten. Durch die Berührung änderte der Zauberstab ganz schwach seine Flugbahn und schwirrte an Dracos Hand vorbei. Die beiden Duellierenden hielten die Luft an und beobachteten, wie er gegen ein Fenster klirrte, abprallte und schließlich scheppernd auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle landete.

Nyah reagierte schneller und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Sie war schon fast unten angelangt, als Draco ihr einen Lähmzauber auf den Hals hetzte. Sie duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und der Fluch zerschellte eine wertvolle Schlangenstatue. Draco fluchte leise beim Anblick des Scherbenhaufens; seinem Vater hatte diese Skulptur besonders gefallen und Draco hatte es früher nicht einmal gewagt, sie auch nur anzufassen. Hoffentlich reichte ein _Reparo_ um den Schaden wieder vollständig aufzuheben.

Ein leises „_Enervate!_" lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Duell. Nyah hatte ihre Hand kuriert und Deckung hinter einer anderen monströsen Figur gefunden.

OoooOoooO

Zur gleichen Zeit, irgendwo in England an einem verlassenen Ort, herrschten mitten im Hochsommer fast unerträglich frostige Temperaturen. Schuld daran waren unzählige Dementoren, die nach Beute suchend über das Land schwebten. Etwas abseits standen ungefähr ein halbes dutzend schwarze Gestalten.

„Seht sie euch an!", sagte Voldemort zufrieden. „Da wandeln sie umher und warten auf die vielen glücklichen Seelen, die ich ihnen gewähren werde. Die stärkste Armee der gesamten Zaubererschaft und _ich_ befehlige sie."

Die versammelten Todesser schwiegen. Es durfte nur gesprochen werden, wenn sie von Voldemort dazu aufgefordert wurden.

„Ich werde alle unterwerfen und töten, die sich mir widersetzen. Niemand wird mich mehr aufhalten können, nachdem der alte Narr tot ist. Nun, meine Freunde, was habt ihr mir neues mitzuteilen?"

„Mein Herr.", sagte Severus Snape sogleich mit furchtloser Stimme. „Ich bitte um Erlaubnis, meine ehrliche Meinung vorbringen zu dürfen."

„Sprich." Voldemort legte stets viel Wert auf Snapes Einschätzungen.

„Ich danke euch, Herr." Snape neigte den Kopf. „Trotz eures genau durchdachten und sorgfältig vorbereiteten Planes, hege ich dennoch Zweifel an dessen Vollkommenheit." Nicht viele hätten den Mut gehabt, so etwas zu Voldemort zu sagen. Snape senkte seine Stimme und es klang beinahe nur noch wie ein Knurren. „Dementoren kann man nicht vollständig kontrollieren, Herr. Sie sind unberechenbar und hören letzten Endes nur auf sich selbst. Wenn sie sich während des Überfalls auf Askaban nicht nur gegen die Auroren und Phönixleute stellen, sondern auch gegen uns, werden wir nicht gewinnen können und hohe Verluste hinnehmen müssen."

„Ach Severus.", seufzte Voldemort leicht amüsiert. „Deine kritischen Äusserungen habe ich während der letzten Jahre erheblich vermisst. Du bist der Einzige, der ehrlich spricht und nicht aus Angst nur das sagt, was ich hören will… Dennoch gibt es keinen Grund zur Sorge, Verluste sind ersetzbar, das waren sie schon immer."

Einigen anwesenden Todesser lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn sie getötet würden – wenn sie _ihr Leben_ für ihren Herrn opfern würden, er nähme es nur gelassen zur Kenntnis und andere würden an ihre Stelle nachrücken.

Voldemort blickte seine treusten Anhänger eindringlich an. Bei der einzigen Frau blieben seine roten Schlitzaugen stehen. „Bella, ich sehe, dass dir etwas auf der Zunge brennt, lass es uns allen nicht länger vorenthalten."

Bellatrix trat einen Schritt vor und verneigte sich. „Herr, ich habe Euch von meiner Nichte erzählt."

„Jaah.", entgegnete Voldemort und wandte sich desinteressiert von Bellatrix ab.

„Nyah ist nur euretwegen nach England gekommen, weil sie euch über die Massen bewundert und euch dienen will, sie wartet nur darauf –"

„Ich kann keinen zweiten Tölpel, wie ihr Vater es war, gebrauchen. Bewunderung alleine reicht nicht aus, Bella, dazu braucht es Talent und Entschlossenheit."

„Das hat sie, Herr. Sie ist euch würdiger, als ihr Vater es war. Ich habe sie ein Jahr –"

„Wie alt ist sie?", unterbrach Voldemort sie erneut und betrachtete den vernebelten Himmel. „Fünfzehn, sechzehn? Nicht einmal volljährig. Was kann ein _Kind_ mir für Dienste leisten?"

Bellatrix schwieg einen Moment, bis sie wusste was sie sagen wollte. „Draco habt Ihr –"

„Das gleiche gilt auch für ihn! Du weißt, wieso ich ihm vor einem Jahr den Auftrag gegeben habe. Ich bestrafte die Malfoys für Lucius' Unvermögen. Dass Draco jedoch so weit gekommen ist, nehme ich zur Kenntnis. Dennoch, Bella, die beiden sind zu jung, ich bin nicht auf Kinder angewiesen." Und nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ihre Zeit wird noch kommen."

OoooOoooO

Die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor glich inzwischen mehr einem Trümmerhaufen. Nyah hatte sich hinter einer umgestürzten Kommode verschanzt und legte sich ihre weitere Strategie zurecht.

„Komm endlich raus!", rief Draco spöttelnd. Er war überzeugt, dass sie nun in der Klemme saß und fühlte sich siegessicher. „Unter einem Duell verstehe ich etwas anderes!"

Beide sahen etwas mitgenommen aus; ihre Kleidung und Haare saßen nicht mehr so wie sie sollten und Draco blutete an der Hand, weil er sich bei einem Sturz an einer Scherbe geschnitten hatte.

„_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Draco hatte auf die Kommode gezielt, ließ sie etwa einen Meter in die Höhe steigen und ließ sie krachend in einer andern Ecke wieder fallen.

„Was ist hier los? Was soll der fürchterliche Lärm?" Narzissa war eben in einem großen Türbogen erschienen, doch sie verharrte, als sie die Bruchstücke und Scherben sah. „_Was geht hier vor!_"

Das schlechte Gewissen stand Draco ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Mutter, ich –"

„_Wingardium Leviosa!"_, rief Nyah und ließ Draco in die Höhe schnellen und durch die Luft jagen.

„DRACO!", kreischte Narzissa, als sie ihren Sohn mit dem Rücken durch ein Fenster brechen sah.

Der Krach, der dabei verursacht wurde, übertönte sogar die Uhr, die gerade neun schlug. Fassungslos und mit offenem Mund sah Narzissa zu der Stelle, wo Draco eben verschwunden war.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mrs. Malfoy!", rief Nyah lachend. „Wir duellieren uns gerade!" Sie sprang Draco durch das jetzt Scheibenlose Fenster hinterher in den Garten hinaus.

Die Sonne stand schon tief am Horizont, aber erhellte die Ländereien immer noch ausreichend mit orangerot.

Doch von Draco fehlte jede Spur. Vorsichtig schlich Nyah um die ersten Bäume und Büsche herum, den Zauberstab jederzeit bereit. „Hey, Malfoy!", rief sie wütend nach einer Weile. „Ich dachte, du verstündest unter einem Duell etwas anderes, als sich zu verstecken!"

Sie bog um eine Hecke und da war Draco. Er lag völlig regungslos auf dem Bauch im Gras neben dem Teich.

Unschlüssig blieb Nyah stehen. War seine Ohnmacht gespielt oder war sie echt? Sie würde es schon herausfinden und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab etwa einen halben Meter neben seinen Kopf. „_Stupor!_" Der Fluch prallte dicht neben seinem Gesicht auf, doch er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Atmete er überhaupt noch? In Nyah stieg ein unbehagliches Gefühl auf. Hatte sie ihn etwa so weit durch den Garten geschleudert?

„Draco…?", sagte sie zögernd und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Das ist nicht witzig… Steh auf, du Feigling."

Jetzt stand sie neben ihm. Langsam kniete sie sich hin und beugte sich über ihn. Vorsichtig rüttelte sie an seiner Schulter und –

„_Expelliarmus!_" Draco war grinsend herumgeschnellt und Nyah wurde von einem roten Lichtstrahl etwa zwei Meter nach hinten geschleudert, ihr Zauberstab planschte in den Teich. Starr vor Schreck blieb sie liegen.

„_Ceruchus!_" Aus Dracos Zauberstabspitze schoss eine Art Liane hervor. Sie schlang sich um Nyahs Fussknöchel und riss sie erbarmungslos über die Wiese zu einer mächtigen Silberweide. Unter Nyahs panischen Schreien wickelte sich das andere Ende der Liane um einen Ast des Baumes und ließ das Mädchen kopfüber herunterbaumeln. Zum Glück hatte sie sich fürs Abendessen umgezogen und trug jetzt Hosen unter dem Umhang. Aber ans aufgeben dachte Nyah nicht. Sofort versuchte sie mit den Händen ihren Fuß aus der Schlingpflanze zu befreien, doch sie war stachelig und widerborstig.

Selbstzufrieden grinsend stolzierte Draco herbei und äffte sie genüsslich nach: „Ach nein, du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht? Wie _niedlich_, aber bei einem Duell völlig fehl am Platz."

„Ich dachte, du wärst _tot_!", schrie Nyah wütend und schwankte an der Liane hin und her.

Ihr Gesicht war etwa auf gleicher Höhe wie das von Draco, nur in umgekehrter Richtung. Zornig blitzte sie ihn an.

„Sie wie es aussieht, habe wohl ich das Duell gewonnen.", flötete Draco.

„Ja ja!", knurrte Nyah. „Und jetzt lass mich wieder runter!"

„Wie du willst. _Finite Incantatem!_" Die Liane riss und Nyah fiel. Sie landete in Dracos Armen, doch er konnte das Gleichgewicht nicht halten und so strauchelten sie ins Gras. Draco blieb auf ihr liegen und nagelte sie fest. Nyah, noch immer aufgebracht wegen des verlorenen Duells, versuchte sich keuchend zu befreien.

Grinsend schaute Draco zu ihr hinunter. „Gib endlich auf."

Nyah bäumte sich ein letztes Mal in seinem Klammergriff auf und blieb schließlich erschöpft liegen. Ihre Wut schwand, an seine Stelle trat ein ganz anderes Gefühl – Nervosität.

„Tja, ich habe dich gefangen, genau wie du's gesagt hast.", sagte Draco leise.

Nyah brachte nicht mehr als ein Flüstern hervor. „Ja, scheint so…"

Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals, als Draco sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sachte in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Und, habe ich genug getan um mir das zu verdienen, was ich will?"

Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals. Oh, was war nur mit ihr los? Sie ergab sich doch sonst nicht so schnell… „J-ja…", krächzte sie wehrlos.

Kaum hatte sie dieses Wort gesagt, spürte sie Dracos warme Lippen auf den ihren. Es war nur ein zaghafter Kuss gewesen. Draco löste seinen festen Griff und sah sie forschend an. Er wollte ihr Gelegenheit geben, sich zu wehren, falls er etwas tat, das gegen ihren Willen war.

„Das – das geht aber ganz schön schnell…", hauchte Nyah und blickte gefesselt in seine lebendigen, grauen Augen.

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Liebevoll streichelte er über ihre blasse Wange und sah sie verträumt an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mit mir angestellt hast.", murmelte er. „Du bist der absolute Wahnsinn, Nyah."

Nyah konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie zog Draco am Nacken zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Wie sehr hatte sie dieser blonde Junge doch verzaubert…

**Hellou! Und schon wieder ist ein Kapi zu ende... Na, hat's euch wenigstens gefallen? Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht! lg, Lesy**


	8. Chapter 8

Wild küssend und ineinander verschlungen flogen sie gegen Nyahs Schlafzimmertür.

„Du ungezogener Flegel…", flüsterte Nyah und kicherte, als Draco ihren Hals liebkoste. Hätte sie nicht mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt, wäre sie bestimmt auf ihren weichen Beinen eingeknickt.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss.", rief sie jäh und stieß ihn sachte aber bestimmt von sich. _Einen Mann muss man warten lassen…_

Mit der einen Hand hielt sie Draco auf Abstand (der sich trotzdem vorgebeugt hatte und sie noch küsste), mit der andern öffnete sie die Türe hinter sich. Langsam schlüpfte sie rückwärts ins Zimmer und schlug dann ohne Vorwarnung die Tür vor Dracos Nase zu.

„Nyah!", hörte sie ihn verdutzt rufen. „Was soll denn das?"

Keine Antwort.

„Komm schon, hör auf mit dem Blödsinn und lass mich rein."

Nyah grinste nur und lauschte dicht an der Tür. _Lass ihn leiden…_

„Nyah… du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so hier draußen stehen lassen… Nyah!"

Nyah kicherte in ihre Hand. _Und ob ich das kann._

Schließlich gab Draco auf. „Na gut…", sagte seine durch das Holz dumpf klingende Stimme enttäuscht. „Dann – dann wünsche ich eine gute Nacht… und träum was Schönes – zum Beispiel von mir."

Nyah biss sich in den Finger, um nicht laut lachen zu müssen. Sie hörte, wie Dracos Zimmertür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

Nyah atmete tief durch. War das eben wirklich passiert? Hatten sie sich tatsächlich geküsst?

Sie ließ sich verträumt und im Kreis drehend aufs Bett fallen. Vor Freude schrie sie in ihr Kissen hinein und strampelte mit den Füssen.

OoooOoooO

Draco erwachte für seine Verhältnisse recht früh am nächsten Morgen. Er gähnte herzhaft und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Als erstes wunderte er sich, warum seine linke Schulter schmerzte.

Ah ja richtig, das Duell gestern… er war, als er durchs Fenster geflogen war, etwas unglücklich auf seiner Schulter gelandet. Aber der Sieg war's wert gewesen… ja der Sieg und dann –

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er Nyah wirklich geküsst? War das wirklich passiert?

Seine Müdigkeit schwand rapide, als er sich an die Einzelheiten zu erinnern begann und er grinste unwillkürlich.

Nach ein paar Minuten der schönen Erinnerungen stand er schließlich auf, duschte und zog sich an. Dann trat er wie so oft auf die große Terrasse hinaus, um die frische Morgenluft zu geniessen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und blickte nachdenklich in den Garten. War er jetzt mit Nyah zusammen? So richtig? Wie dachte wohl sie darüber? Hatte sie Gefühle für ihn oder war das nur eins ihrer Spiele gewesen? Egal wie lange er nachdachte, er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Mädchen. Er, für seinen Teil, war gerade auf bestem Wege dazu, mehr als nur Zuneigung für sie zu entwickeln.

Seine glasigen Augen nahmen plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt wahr, die durch den Garten huschte. Er stellte verwundert fest, dass es Nyah war, nur in einen seidenen Morgenmantel gehüllt. Was machte sie da?

Beim Teich blieb sie stehen und sah ins Wasser, als ob sie etwas suchen würde. Dann knüpfte sie ihren dunkelgrünen Morgenmantel auf und ließ ihn fallen. Sie trug einen Bikini und bot Draco einen erfreulichen Anblick. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln und er beobachtete, wie sie aufs Sprungbrett stieg und einen weiten Kopfsprung absolvierte. Weg war sie.

Draco fröstelte. Bei diesen frischen Morgentemperaturen wäre _er_ nicht ins kalte Wasser gesprungen. Doch ihm wurde klar, was Nyah damit beabsichtigte. Sie wollte ihren Zauberstab zurückholen, den sie beim Duell gestern verloren hatte und der in den Teich gefallen war.

Die Sekunden vergingen, Nyah tauchte nicht auf, die Wasseroberfläche blieb glatt wie ein Spiegel. Nur das Stück grüner Seide erinnerte an ihre Anwesenheit. Allmählich wurde Draco etwas unruhig. Der Pool war recht tief und selbst er schaffte es nicht jedes Mal, bis zum Grund zu gelangen.

Wieso auch musste sie sich frühmorgens aus dem Haus schleichen und so ein Geheimnis daraus machen? Einmal mehr verstand Draco sie einfach nicht. Sie hätte doch auf ihn warten können, dann hätte er ihren Zauberstab mit einem simplen _Accio_ heraufgezogen.

Endlich durchbrach ein Schwall schwarzer Haare die Wasseroberfläche. Eine Weile hielt sich Nyah nach Atem ringend am Beckenrand fest, ehe sie sich aus dem Pool zog. Obwohl sie weit von Dracos Terrasse entfernt war, konnte er sehen, dass sie den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Rasch zog sie ihren Morgenmantel wieder an, denn die Luft war wirklich noch zu kühl, um lange klitschnass herumzuhocken, und sie schlug den Weg zurück zum Haus ein.

Draco beschloss, hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen und verließ die Terrasse durch sein Zimmer. Auf der Treppe blieb er abrupt stehen. Der Anblick der Eingangshalle war schrecklich, alles sah noch genauso aus, wie gestern Abend nach dem Duell. Scherben und Trümmer, wohin man auch blickte.

Die Hauselfen hätten diese Sauerei doch schon längst wieder beheben müssen! Sauer stieg Draco die restliche Treppe hinunter und nahm sich vor, den Haussklaven die Hölle heiss zu machen.

Er hörte, wie die Tür zum Garten geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde und drehte sich um.

Nyah schrak zusammen, als sie sich Draco plötzlich gegenüber sah, als ob sie bei etwas auf frischer Tat ertappt worden wäre. Das nasse Haar klebte an ihrer Haut und dem grünen Morgenmantel. „Guten Morgen…", sagte sie leise.

„Morgen…", antwortete Draco genauso konsterniert.

Es drohten schweigsame Sekunden, in denen beide nicht recht wussten, wie sie sich verhalten oder was sie sagen sollten.

Doch Draco verhinderte Schlimmeres und sagte: „Deinen Zauberstab hast du also schon geholt, wie ich sehe."

„Ähm – ja…" Sie hatte die Arme eng um ihren Körper geschlungen und wäre wohl am liebsten davongelaufen. „Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit über so wehrlos ohne ihn gefühlt, bis ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe."

„Ich hätte dir doch helfen können, ihn wieder herauszuziehen."

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", erwiderte sie hastig. „Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du schon wach bist, deine Mutter hat ja gesagt, dass du normalerweise länger schläfst…" Ihr war es offensichtlich unangenehm, in dieser Ankleide vor Draco zu stehen. „Entschuldige mich kurz, ich friere und würde mich gerne umziehen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei und lief die Treppe hinauf.

Draco kam nicht umhin, ihr hinterher zu schauen. Für einen Moment wollte er sie begleiten, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders.

Irgendwie war er mit dieser verklemmten Unterhaltung eben nicht zufrieden, das konnte doch nicht schon alles gewesen sein, nicht nach dem, was gestern zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Er musste noch einmal mit ihr in Ruhe sprechen und sich Klarheit verschaffen.

Er wandte den Blick endlich von ihr ab. Was wollte er eigentlich vorher erledigen? Ah ja, die Hauselfen.

Als er die demolierte Eingangshalle durch einen Türbogen verlassen wollte, stieß er plötzlich mit dem ganzen Körper gegen etwas Unsichtbares. Er prallte zurück und hielt sich erschrocken die schmerzende Nase. „Was zum…?" Er versuchte noch einmal durchzugehen, diesmal mit den Händen voraus. Doch da war etwas wie eine unsichtbare Wand – eine Absperrung.

„AH!", gellte es von oben.

Draco sah noch rechtzeitig hinauf, um zu sehen, wie Nyah, die gerade in den Korridor eingebogen war, nach hinten geworfen wurde und hart auf dem Rücken landete. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie nicht wieder die Treppe hinunterfiel.

Ohne länger nachzudenken, sprang Draco zu ihr hoch. „Was ist passiert?"

Nyah hielt sich den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht genau… ein Schutzschild oder sowas hat mich zurückgeworfen."

„Bist du verletzt?"

„Ich denke nicht."

Draco half ihr so gut es ging wieder auf die Beine. Für eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch sie wichen einander schnell wieder aus.

Draco hätte sich für seine Feigheit am liebsten selber eine geknallt.

„Ich verstehe das nicht.", überlegte er laut, um von diesem unangenehmen Moment so schnell wie möglich abzulenken. Er schritt die Treppe wieder hinunter und versuchte die Eingangshalle durch sämtliche Türen und Durchgänge zu verlassen, doch überall stellte sich ihm eine unsichtbare Wand entgegen. Nyah war ihm gefolgt, denn sie wollte es lieber nicht noch einmal probieren, in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

Draco versuchte gerade, die große, gläserne Tür zum Garten hin mit einem _Alohomora _zu öffnen, doch es knallte nur laut und weisser Rauch stieg auf, sonst geschah überhaupt nichts.

„Diese Blockaden kann nur meine Mutter angelegt haben.", schloss Draco verwirrt. „Aber wieso sperrt sie uns hier ein?"

Durch das Fenster erspähte Draco auf einmal seine Mutter zwischen den Bäumen am Frühstückstisch sitzen und wie so häufig in den Tagespropheten vertieft. Als ob sie seinen Blick bemerkt hätte, sah sie in seine Richtung auf, doch ihre Miene blieb eisern.

Da begriff Draco und wandte sich dem Chaos hinter sich zu. Seine Mutter würde sie erst rauslassen, wenn sie alles, was sie gestern zerstört hatten, wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatten.

Auch Nyah schien verstanden zu haben. „Deine Mutter ist ganz schön hart."

„Sowas hat sie noch nie gemacht…", flüsterte Draco fassungslos. Noch nie hatte Narzissa ihn bestraft, das war immer Aufgabe seines Vaters gewesen. „Aber… warum konntest du denn vorhin ohne Probleme in den Garten hinaus gelangen und jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Vielleicht weil ich da noch keinen Zauberstab bei mir hatte, so wäre ich dir nämlich keine große Hilfe gewesen."

Aus ihrer Stimme hörte Draco deutlich, dass sie vor Kälte bibberte und als er sie betrachtete, sah er, dass sie wirklich furchtbar zitterte, es aber mit aller Kraft zu verbergen versuchte.

„Was guckst du so?", fragte sie leicht gereizt.

„Du frierst."

„Na und?"

„Du musst aus den nassen Sachen raus."

Nyah ließ ohne Widerstand geschehen, dass Draco ihr den nassen Morgenmantel auszog und über das Treppengeländer hängte. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an, während er selbst seinen schwarzen Umhang auszog und sie damit wie mit einer Wolldecke einwickelte.

„Besser?", fragte er lächelnd.

Nyah starrte immer noch zu ihm hoch. „Ja, danke."

Eigentlich hätte er sie jetzt küssen können. Ihre Lippen, die vor Kälte einen leichten Blauton angenommen hatten, schienen nur darauf zu warten. Doch er stand da wie angewurzelt. Es ging nicht.

Hastig wandte er sich von ihr ab. „Dann lass uns mal mit der Arbeit anfangen." Er sah sich um und überlegte, wo er am besten beginnen sollte.

Hinter seinem Rücken schmiegte sich Nyah tiefer in seinen warmen Umhang. Er duftete nach ihm…

„_Reparo!_", rief Draco, und ein Haufen von Scherben fügte sie wieder zu einer unversehrten Vase zusammen.

OoooOoooO

Nach einer guten Stunde stellten sie die letzte Skulptur an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück. Sie hatten dabei fast nichts geredet.

„Haben wir noch etwas vergessen?", fragte Nyah und schaute sich um.

„Nein, ihr habt wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.", sagte eine andere weibliche Stimme.

Die beiden schnellten herum und sahen Narzissa in der Tür stehen. Sie wirkte leicht vergnügt.

Der müde und hungrige Draco schritt leicht säuerlich auf sie zu. „Mutter, was sollte das ganze eigentlich? Wir haben doch genügend Hauselfen für solche Arbeiten!"

Narzissa reagierte gelassen. „Ach, das war doch harmlos! Was hätte sich wohl dein Vater einfallen lassen, wenn _er_ etwas von diesem – Malheur mitbekommen hätte?"

Draco wollte es gar nicht wissen. Vermutlich hätte er es gar nicht erst so weit kommen lassen.

„Ich will so etwas in diesem Haus _nie wieder_ sehen.", fuhr Narzissa unbeirrt fort. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt das verstanden."

„Ja, Mutter." Draco senkte den Blick.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mrs. Malfoy…" Nyah tat es ihm gleich.

„Schön." Narzissas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln und fügte hinzu: „Dann seid ihr hiermit aus meinen Diensten entlassen."

OoooOoooO

Draco machte sich alleine auf den Weg zum Frühstück, Nyah war hochgegangen um sich noch etwas Trockenes anzuziehen und sich frisch zu machen.

Erst hatte Draco eine Weile brav am Tisch, ohne etwas anzurühren, auf seine Mitbewohnerin gewartet, doch sein leerer Magen ließ seinen gentlemanhaften Vorsatz bald wieder in Luft auflösen. Er legte sich ein paar Brötchen zurecht und begann zu essen.

Es war ungewohnt für ihn, von seiner Mutter bestraft zu werden… wobei, von einer Strafe konnte man hierbei nicht wirklich sprechen. Es gab weitaus schlimmere Dinge. Trotzdem, bisher hatte seine Mutter stets wie eine Art Engel über ihn gehütet. Immer, wenn sein Vater ihn wieder einmal aus einer seiner Dummheiten heraushauen musste, stand hinterher seine sogenannte "familieninterne" Strafe an, wovor ihn Narzissa jedoch meistens bewahrt und ihren Ehemann wieder zur Vernunft gebracht hatte.

Draco aß und aß und dachte dabei betrübt daran, wie sehr sich doch alles in Malfoy Manor seit Lucius' Verhaftung verändert hatte. Wenn es doch nur eine Möglichkeit gab, ihn aus Askaban zurückzuholen…

Ihm wäre Nyah bestimmt auch sympathisch gewesen und hätte sie nicht, wie einst Parkinson bei ihrem ersten Besuch, wieder hochkantig rausgeworfen.

Ja, wo steckte Nyah denn überhaupt so lange? Bald kam ihm der Verdacht, sie würde ihm aus dem Weg gehen wollen. Nein, mit diesem Spielchen musste sofort Schluss sein, ehe es überhaupt richtig beginnen konnte. Draco wollte endlich mit ihr reden und beschloss, zu ihrem Zimmer zu gehen.

Unterwegs dorthin machte er sich Gedanken darüber, was er am besten sagen sollte. Er war sich gewiss, dass er sich ganz auf seinen Malfoy-Charme verlassen konnte.

Da stand er also vor Nyahs dunklen Zimmertür, atmete noch einmal tief durch, hob die Hand und –

„Gnädiger Herr, bitte verzeiht, wenn ich Sie in einem ungünstigen Moment störe, aber es ist sehr dringend.", piepste auf einmal eine feine Stimme.

Draco ließ die Hand wieder sinken und sah eine schmutzige, kleine Hauselfe neben sich stehen. „Was ist?", fragte er wütend.

„Unten in der Eingangshalle steht ein Herr, der Sie unbedingt sprechen möchte."

Dracos Neugier wurde geweckt und sein Ärger schwand augenblicklich. Wer konnte das sein? „Geh aus dem Weg!" Er stieß die Hauselfe mit dem Fuß beiseite und lief zur Eingangshalle zurück.

Dort stand tatsächlich jemand, zu Dracos Abneigung trug er Muggelkleidung. Interessiert betrachtete der Besucher einen goldenen Kerzenständer und schien Draco im ersten Moment gar nicht zu bemerken. Dann hörte er seine Schritte und drehte sich um.

_Nein!_, dachte Draco wie vom Donner gerührt, als er den Ankömmling erkannte, _Was hat ausgerechnet der hier zu suchen?_

Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass sie sich so schnell wieder begegnen würden. Vor ihm stand sein ärgster Schulfeind, der ihm seinerseits alles andere als freundlich entgegenblickte. Vor ihm stand…… _Potter?_

**Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel habt warten müssen! Irgendwie wollte es mir nie so richtig gelingen…  
****Leider müsst ihr wohl wieder ein bisschen länger aufs Nächste warten, da ich in ein paar Tagen nach England gehe, um mein dürftiges Englisch ein wenig aufzubessern. Ich gebe mir Mühe, vielleicht noch ein Kapitel vor meiner Abreise fertig stellen zu können, ich kann aber nichts versprechen! Leider hat meine Gastfamilie (die mich irgendwie sehr stark an die Dursleys erinnern!) kein Internet, das scheint in England, oder zumindest in dieser Gegend, so üblich zu sein. Wie auch immer, ihr hört spätestens in drei bis vier Wochen wieder von mir!**

**Noch mal einen ganz herzlichen Dank an meine lieben Review-Schreiber!**

**Lg, Lesy**


	9. Chapter 9

Ein ungläubiges „Du…?" war alles, was Draco im ersten Moment zustande brachte. Verwirrt blieb er neben Harry stehen und sah ihn einfach nur ungläubig an. Wie konnte er es wagen, hier einfach aufzutauchen, nachdem er seinen Vater ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte? Hass durchströmte Draco.

„Ja, ich." Auch Harry machte ein Gesicht, als ob es ihm zutiefst zuwider wäre, hier an diesem Ort zu sein.

„Was willst du?", blaffte ihn Draco an.

Harry hatte sich vorgenommen, rasch zur Sache zu kommen, um seinen Aufenthalt auf Malfoy Manor so kurz wie möglich zu gestalten. Er zog ein kleines Kästchen aus der Tasche, und Draco hatte für einen törichten Moment geglaubt, er wolle ihm ein Fingerring oder ein Medaillon schenken. Doch als Harry den Deckel abnahm, kam nur eine seltsame, weisse Substanz zum Vorschein.

„Was ist das?", wollte Draco wissen und musterte die Materie unbeeindruckt.

„Nur eine kleine Erinnerung.", antwortete Harry und hielt das Kästchen Draco hin. „Berühr es mit der Hand."

„Bist du verrückt?" Draco schnaubte spöttisch. „Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich dieses komische Zeugs da anfasse, nur weil _du_ es mir befohlen hast?"

„Ich fürchte, du hast keine andere Wahl.", sagte Harry bestimmt, der mit seiner Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

„Und ob ich die habe. Tu mir doch den Gefallen und verschwinde aus meinem Haus, Potter, hier hast du nichts verloren."

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir erst anhören, was ich zu sagen habe, ehe du mich wieder rauswirfst – vielleicht würdest du es eines Tages bereuen.", sagte Harry, der seinen langsam aufkeimenden Zorn mühevoll unterdrücken musste. „Glaub mir, ich bin nicht zum Spaß hierher gekommen."

Draco überlegte. Es machte ihn schon neugierig, was Harry ihm zu sagen hatte. Trotzdem… er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er diese weisse Substanz anfasste. Harry hätte ihn ja schon mal fast umgebracht…

Als ob Harry seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte er: „Das Zeug wird dich nicht töten, Malfoy. Und ich verspreche, dass es auch nicht weh tut."

Argwöhnisch beäugte Draco das Kästchen in Harrys Hand. Dann, nach langem Zögern, streckte er vorsichtig seine Hand danach aus.

_Du musst verrückt sein…_

Aber vielleicht würde er es tatsächlich eines Tages bereuen, es nicht getan zu haben. Draco ahnte, dass es etwas Wichtiges sein musste, sonst wäre Potter nicht extra zu _ihm_ gekommen.

Kaum hatte seine Fingerspitze die kalte Oberfläche der Substanz berührt, machte der ganze Raum einen fürchterlichen Ruck und er wurde kopfüber in etwas hinein gezerrt. Einen Moment schwebte er im weissen Nichts, dann stand er plötzlich auf einem Turm. Obwohl es Nacht war, erkannte Draco, dass er sich auf dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts befand.

Er holte tief Luft und versuchte nachzuvollziehen, was eben geschehen war.

Als erstes fiel ihm der hässliche Totenschädel des Dunklen Mals auf, der direkt über ihm schwebte. Fassungslos starrte er es an.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm.

Draco fuhr herum und schrak zusammen. Kaum einen Meter neben ihm stand – war es möglich? – Dumbledore!

Er stieg von seinem Besen und schien Dracos Anwesenheit gar nicht zu bemerken. Links von ihm schwebte ein zweiter, scheinbar herrenloser Besen. Aber Draco war sich ganz sicher, dass die Stimme, die er eben gehört hatte, nicht die von Dumbledore war.

Draco, der noch nicht begriffen hatte, was um ihm herum eigentlich passierte, sagte aufgewühlt zu Dumbledore: „Professor, ich kann das erklären! Ich habe das Dunkle Mal nicht –"

Er wurde von derselben Stimme von eben unterbrochen. Weder Dumbledore, noch der unsichtbare Besitzer dieser Stimme schienen Draco gehört oder auch nur bemerkt zu haben, obwohl er direkt neben ihnen stand.

Dann endlich ging ihm ein Licht auf; der Astronomieturm, das Dunkle Mal, die zwei Besen… Es war die Szene seines letzten Abends in Hogwarts, die er hier gerade als stummer Zuschauer wieder erlebte.

Dumbledore sprach mit jemandem, also war er damals nicht alleine gewesen. Dracos Kehle schnürte sich zu. Aber wer war der unsichtbare Zeuge?

Die Antwort kam schnell. „Harry – Geh!", ächzte Dumbledore, der offensichtlich Schmerzen hatte.

Natürlich! Das war Harrys Stimme, die er gehört hatte, warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen! Bestimmt trug er diesen Tarnumhang, wie damals im Hogwarts-Express, als er ihn belauscht hatte.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", flüsterte Draco entsetzt. Harry musste alles was folgte mitbekommen haben…

Als nächstes hörte Draco eilige Schritte an sich vorbeigehen. Ohne Zeit zu haben darüber nachzudenken, folgte Draco dem Geräusch. Er musste wissen, ob Harry den Turm vielleicht doch noch verlassen hatte, ehe er selbst damals heraufgestürzt gekommen war. Doch seine letzte Hoffnung schwand, als die Tür zur Wendeltreppe von innen geöffnet wurde und er sich selber herausspringen sah. Potter musste noch irgendwo sein, vielleicht hatte er sich hinter der Tür in Sicherheit gebracht.

„Wer ist noch hier?", hörte er sich selber sagen.

_Du verdammter Idiot!_, dachte der Echtzeit-Draco. _Warum hast du nicht bemerkt, dass noch jemand hier war? Spätestens beim Anblick des zweiten Besens hättest du's doch schnallen müssen!_

Er stand neben seinem Abbild, das den Zauberstab auf Dumbledore gerichtet hielt. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter fast panisch anstarrten. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte vor Nervosität und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, während er sprach. Draco fand, dass er entsetzlich und auch ein wenig peinlich ausgesehen hatte.

Während er sein furchtsames Gesicht betrachtete, kam die Erinnerung an die Gefühle, die er in jenem Moment durchlebt hatte, mit einem Mal wieder zurück und durchströmten ihn fast genauso heftig, wie damals. Er war gezwungen, sich alles nochmal mit ansehen zu müssen, alles noch mal durchzustehen.

Bald eilten die anderen Todesser herauf und später auch Snape, bis es schließlich zum tödlichen Ende kam.

Kaum war Snape mit Dracos Abbild und den andern Todesser geflohen, sprang auch schon Harry – nun sichtbar – aus seinem Versteck hervor und erwischte noch den hintersten Todesser mit einem Fluch. Ohne groß Zeit zu verlieren, nahm er die Verfolgung auf und Draco blieb alleine auf dem Turm zurück.

„Verdammter Mist, Potter weiß alles.", fluchte er vor sich hin. Bisher hatte er gedacht, dass nur die Todesser von seinen Machenschaften in dieser Angelegenheit wussten, doch da Harry alles gesehen hatte, wusste es somit sicher auch der ganze Phönix-Orden – und vielleicht sogar schon das Zaubereiministerium!

Er meinte ohnmächtig zu werden, denn die Umgebung um ihn herum löste sich langsam auf, doch Sekunden später fand er sich zu Hause in der Eingangshalle wieder.

Er starrte Harry an, als wäre er ein Löwe, der jederzeit zum Angriff ansetzten würde. „Verdammt, was sollte das?", schrie er ihn wütend an.

Harry schloss das Mini-Denkarium und steckte es in seine Tasche zurück. „Ich habe dir nur eine kleine Erinnerung von mir gezeigt. Dir ist sicher klar, dass du mit grösster Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Askaban kommst, wenn diese Information dem Zaubereiministerium in die Hände geraten."

Draco wurde übel und auch das letzte bisschen Farbe wich aus seinem ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht. „Willst du mich jetzt erpressen?", knirschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und gab sich mühe, möglichst bedrohlich dabei zu wirken.

„Nein.", erwiderte Harry zu Dracos grosser Überraschung. „Nennen wir es verhandeln."

Draco horchte verdutzt auf. „Worüber?"

Sie hörten jemanden, der sich rasch näherte.

„Was ist hier los?" Narzissa hatte die Halle betreten und kam schnellen Schrittes auf die beiden Jungen zu. „Oh, Mr. Potter, was verschafft uns die Ehre?" Sie schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick.

Harry gab sich größte Mühe, die Ruhe zu bewahren und keine abfällige Bemerkung zu verlieren, schließlich war er hier, um etwas zu erreichen. Er kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, Draco hatte seine Mutter schon zur Seite genommen und redete aufgeregt auf sie ein. Sie diskutierten mit gedämpften Stimmen und Harry schnappte nur ein paar Brocken auf wie: _„er weiß"_, _„war da" _oder_ "beruhige dich"_.

Harry nahm sich zusammen und harrte geduldig aus. Dann endlich bezogen sie ihn wieder ins Gespräch mit ein.

Narzissa hatte ein falsches, gehässiges Lächeln aufgesetzt. „Haben Sie uns sonst noch etwas zu sagen, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie gelassen. „Ansonsten können sie gerne wieder gehen."

Draco starrte seine Mutter an. Harry durfte nicht gehen, sonst wäre er geliefert, war sie verrückt geworden?

„Keine Angst, ich gehe noch früh genug." Harry schluckte seine Wut hinunter. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sie nicht wollen, dass Ihr Sohn nach Askaban muss?"

„Das sehen Sie vollkommen richtig, Mr. Potter." Sie sprach seinen Namen jedes Mal voller Verachtung aus.

„Dann tun Sie besser, was ich sage."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich, aber er schwieg. Harry hatte ihn schließlich in der Hand.

Seine Mutter blieb erstaunlich ruhig. „Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte sie fast schon spöttisch.

„Sie können mir Informationen geben.", sagte Harry unbeeindruckt von Narzissas arrogantem Gehabe. „Über Voldemort und –" Er warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Draco, der beim Klang von Voldemorts Namen das Gesicht verzog. Harry hielt es für besser, ihn aus der Sache raus zu halten und sagte deshalb leise nur an Narzissa gewandt: „– seine Horkruxe."

Narzissas Augen weiteten sich und man hätte meinen können, dass sich Angst darin spiegelte.

„Die was?", fragte Draco beunruhigt, dem der Blick seiner Mutter nicht entgangen war.

„Das ist ausgeschlossen.", sagte Narzissa hastig, ohne auf Draco einzugehen.

Harry zog das Mini-Denkarium wieder aus der Tasche und spielte damit in seinen Händen herum. „Schade, dann sollten Sie sich schon mal von Ihrem Sohn verabschieden, Mrs. Malfoy, denn Sie werden ihn wahrscheinlich für sehr, sehr lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen. Und Sie sind wegen Deckung von Voldemort dran –"

„_Stupor!_" Ein Blitz traf Harrys Hand und tausende kleiner Splitter stoben in alle Richtungen und verteilten sich auf dem Marmorboden. Das Mini-Denkarium war zerstört.

Harry fuchtelte wie wild mit seiner schmerzenden Hand durch die Luft. „_Autsch!_ Malfoy, bist du total durchgeknallt?"

Mit Draco waren die Nerven endgültig durchgegangen. Die Panik hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand erobert und reflexartig das Beweisstück vernichten wollen. Er wunderte sich selbst über seine Tat und senkte verwirrt den Zauberstab.

„Draco, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte Narzissa empört.

Harry rieb sich noch immer die Hand. „Falls du jetzt denkst, du hättest dich gerettet, dann irrst du. Diese Erinnerung sitzt nämlich _tief_ in meinem Kopf und kann jederzeit wieder herausgezogen werden. Das einzige, was dir wirklich helfen würde, wäre wohl mich zu töten, doch das kann ich auch nicht empfehlen. Meine Freunde wissen, dass ich hier bin und wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, werden sie handeln."

„Ich gehe _nicht_ nach Askaban!", schrie Draco zurück. „Mutter, gib' ihm diese verdammten Informationen, wir wollen doch beide auch, dass der dunkle Lord vernichtet wird!"

Stille.

Noch ehe Draco realisiert hatte, was ihm gerade rausgerutscht war, konnte er es auch nicht mehr zurück nehmen.

Seine Mutter sah ihn erschrocken an. „Draco…"

Harry blinzelte ungläubig. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Sein erster Gedanke war, dass dies ein abgekartetes Spiel von den Malfoys sein musste, um ihn zu täuschen… Aber was, wenn es nun tatsächlich die Wahrheit war? Wollten sie wirklich, dass Voldemort starb? Dann hätte sich sein schwacher Verdacht bestätigt.

„Gehen wir ins Arbeitszimmer.", sagte Narzissa kurz angebunden.

Harry folgte ihr zögerlich, Draco bildete den Schluss. Obwohl Harry noch ziemlich durcheinander war, kam er nicht umhin, die Größe und der teure Prunk des Hauses zu bemerken und er geriet leicht ins Staunen, als sie durch zahlreiche Räume und Korridore wanderten. Er stellte sich vor, wie verwöhnt Draco hier aufgewachsen sein musste und begann seine Arroganz schon fast zu verstehen.

Narzissa öffnete eine schwere Tür aus robustem Holz und ließ die beiden eintreten. Es war Lucius Malfoys Arbeitszimmer, doch seit seiner Inhaftierung vor einem Jahr arbeitete Narzissa hier an seiner Stelle. Sie setzte sich in den wuchtigen Sessel hinter dem großen Schreibtisch und bot Harry einen der Stühle ihr gegenüber an. Draco war viel zu angespannt, als dass er sich hätte setzen können, er zog es lieber vor, nervös im Zimmer auf und ab zu tigern.

„Also, Mr. Potter.", begann Narzissa, und es schien als wäre der grösste Teil ihrer Verachtung ihm gegenüber plötzlich abgefallen und sie ihn nun als einen gleichberechtigten Verhandlungspartner ansehen würde. „Sie haben etwas gegen Draco in der Hand, das ihn und teilweise auch mich in eine sehr unglückliche Lage bringt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, meinen Sohn auch noch zu verlieren."

„Sie wissen ja, wie sich das verhindern lässt. Nur Sie können mir diese Informationen geben und niemand sonst."

„Oh, denken Sie das?", erwiderte Narzissa müde.

„Ich weiß es sogar. Vor einiger Zeit, als Ihr Mann noch ein gewisses Ansehen bei Voldemort genoss, sind ihm viele wichtige Dinge anvertraut worden, zum Beispiel Tom Riddles Tagebuch –" Harry hob bedeutungsvoll die rechte Augenbraue. „– und ich _weiß_, dass da noch mehr ist, obwohl Ihr Mann mittlerweile ja ganz unten in Voldemorts Gunst angekommen zu sein scheint."

Dracos Fäuste knallten auf den Tisch und er funkelte Harry zornig an. „Wag es nicht, meinen Vater in den Dreck zu ziehen!"

Harry giftete zurück. „Ich glaube nicht, dass gerade _du_ in der Lage bist, _mir_ etwas vorzuschreiben!"

Dracos Augen blitzten, doch er blieb still, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

„Kehren wir wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.", sagte Narzissa ruhig und Draco begann wieder seine Kreise durchs Arbeitszimmer zu ziehen. „Darf ich erfahren, wer bisher alles über Dracos Mitwirken Bescheid weiß?"

„Nur die Ordensmitglieder und Schüler, die an jenem Abend in Hogwarts in den Kampf mit den Todesser geraten sind. Es ist vereinbart worden, gegenüber dem Ministerium vorerst nichts von ihm zu erwähnen. Darum trägt in ihren Augen die ganze Schuld Snape alleine – vorerst noch."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was ihr damit bezweckt, Draco zu decken?"

Harry gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Es ist leicht fürs Ministerium, einfach alle Verbrecher nach Askaban zu sperren. Die Leute vom Orden hingegen versuchen denjenigen noch zu helfen, die noch nicht vollständig auf die schiefe Bahn geraten sind. Dir noch eine Chance zu geben, war mein Vorschlag."

Draco blieb abrupt stehen. „Was? _Deiner?"_

Harry nickte mit finsterer Miene. „Klingt unglaublich, nicht?"

„Allerdings." Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Weil ich nicht glaube, dass du ein Todesser bist, oder jemals einer sein willst."

Wie Recht er hatte! „Ach ja?"

„Ja, ich habe gesehen, wie du deinen Zauberstab gesenkt hast, als du Dumbledore bedrohtest und ich bin sicher, du wärst auf sein Angebot eingegangen, wenn nicht in dem Augenblick die Todesser hereingeplatzt wären. Außerdem hast du mir vor ein paar Minuten mit deiner klaren Aussage meinen Verdacht noch bestätigt."

Draco rauchte der Kopf. Es war einfach zuviel, was in den letzten Minuten auf ihn eingeprasst war. Es klang alles so unglaublich. In all der Aufregung hatte Harry mitgekriegt, wie er seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hatte? Diese minimale Bewegung? „Aber… auch wenn ich kein Todesser bin, ein Verbrechen habe ich trotzdem begangen –"

„– weil Voldemort dich und deine Familie bedroht hat.", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Was ist los, Malfoy? Kannst du nicht einfach ruhig sein und akzeptieren, dass ich dir geholfen habe?"

Draco schwieg. Wieso musste Harry immer so edelmütig sein? Er an seiner stelle hätte sich die Chance vermutlich nicht entgehen lassen, Harry an den Pranger zu stellen. Aber Harry musste ja wie immer den großen Helden spielen. Doch diesmal musste Draco über seine Grossmütigkeit froh sein, ohne ihn wäre er jetzt vor Gericht oder gar schon in einer Zelle von Askaban.

Narzissa schaltete sich wieder ein. „Ich muss mich wohl bei Ihnen dafür bedanken, Mr. Potter. Aber Ihnen ist doch klar, dass ich meinen Sohn und mich in Gefahr bringe, wenn ich Ihnen helfe und den dunklen Lord verrate?"

„Dafür ist schon vorgesorgt." Harry zog einen Lederbeutel aus der Tasche und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Seine Hand war immer noch von Dracos neuerlicher Attacke gerötet.

Misstrauisch griff Narzissa nach dem Beutel und warf einen Blick ins Innere. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ist das ein…?"

„Ja.", bestätigte Harry. „Auf Anweisung von Minerva McGonagall sollen Sie das bekommen, wenn Sie bereit sind uns zu helfen."

„Was ist drin, Mutter?", wollte Draco neugierig wissen.

Narzissa zog einen merkwürdigen, unförmigen Stein aus dem Beutel. Er war durchsichtig und im Innern spann sich ein wirres Netz aus grünen Fasern, die seltsam pulsierten, als ob der Stein lebte. Er war kaum größer als ein Schnatz.

„Was ist das?", fragte Draco und musterte das hässliche Ding.

„Ein Spickoskop – aber eine uralte Version und sehr viel nützlicher." Narzissa tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab dagegen und sprach einen für Draco unbekannten Zauber aus. Der Stein in ihrer feinen Hand begann wie wild zu vibrieren. Es ertönte ein Summen, das rasch anschwellte, bis schließlich sogar die Wände des Zimmers zitterten und Draco glaubte, sein Trommelfell würde jeden Moment platzen. Dann zischte es, als ob eben ein Schwert aus seiner Halterung gezogen worden wäre, und Draco sah, wie vom Stein ein Ring grünen Lichtes ausging und sich rasch vergrösserte, als würde er den Raum scannen. Der Ring verschwand durch die Wand und plötzlich war es wieder still geworden.

Narzissa stellte das Spickoskop sorgfältig auf den Tisch zurück. Die Fasern pulsierten nun intensiver als zuvor und wenn man es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte man glatt meinen können, dass sich da ein noch lebendes Organ wand.

Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck ihres Sohnes entging Narzissa nicht. „Jetzt ist es aktiviert und kann jede Person im Umkreis von zwei Meilen orten, die dem Besitzer des Spickoskops etwas Böses tun wollen. Ausserdem kann der Feind innerhalb der Reichweite weder apparieren, noch mit einem Portschlüssel, per Flohpulver oder anderen magischen Mitteln eindringen."

„Wow…", war alles was Draco dazu sagen konnte. Er fühlte gleich viel wohler ums Herz. „Und das funktioniert auch wirklich?"

„Das will ich doch hoffen für dich.", meinte Harry provozierend.

Draco warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er wieder den Stein beobachtete.

Harry hatte sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen können. „Der Orden hat das Spickoskop mit dem Hauptquartier verbunden. Wenn es also eine Gefahr wittert, leitete es auch ein Signal dorthin weiter und in wenigen Sekunden werden Ordensmitglieder bei euch sein."

„Gut, ich akzeptiere dieses Angebot.", sagte Narzissa, der offensichtlich ein kleiner Teil ihrer Last von den Schultern fiel. „Kommen wir zu meinem Teil. Draco, würdest du bitte draußen warten?"

Draco starrte seine Mutter an. „Was?"

„Warte bitte draußen.", wiederholte sie.

„Aber… Wieso? Ich kann –"

„Du brauchst das, was jetzt folgt, noch nicht zu wissen."

Draco verharrte kurz an Ort und stelle, wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann sah er ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte, und ging zur Tür.

Harry strengte sich an, nicht zu grinsen, aber Draco entging das triumphierende Glitzern in seinen Augen keineswegs. Er schloss die Tür etwas lauter als gewöhnlich hinter sich.

Einen Augenblick sagte niemand der beiden Anwesenden etwas. Narzissa hasste es, ihren Sohn wütend zu machen. Doch diesmal ging es nicht anders, als ihn fort zu schicken. Voldemort wollte, dass so wenige Leute wie möglich von seinen Horkruxen erfuhren. Sobald jemand unnötiges darüber Bescheid wusste, stand diese Person ganz oben auf Voldemorts Todesliste und sie konnte nicht zulassen, Draco in noch grössere Gefahr zu bringen. Sogar sie selbst wünschte sich, niemals darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt worden zu sein. Lucius hatte ihr nach seiner Festnahme einen Brief hinterlassen, indem er sie über alles aufgeklärt hatte.

„Sagen Sie mir nun, was Sie alles über Voldemorts Horkruxe wissen?", fragte Harry langsam ungeduldig.

Narzissa stand auf, ging zum Save hinüber und öffnete ihn mit dem Zauberstab. Sie entnahm daraus einige Briefe, Dokumente und eine kleine Schatulle. Damit setzte sie sich wieder hinter den Schreibtisch. „Sie müssen wissen, dass ich Ihnen nicht nur helfe, um Draco zu schützen." Ihre großen, blauen Augen zogen sich zu wütenden Schlitzen zusammen. „Ich will, dass dieses schwarze Biest endlich getötet wird und meine Familie in Ruhe lässt." Während Harry angestrengt zu realisieren versuchte, was er eben gehört hatte, öffnete Narzissa die Schatulle und reichte ihm einen alten, verschnörkelten Schlüssel. „Den werden Sie brauchen."

OoooOoooO

Unterdessen lief ein wütend fluchender Draco im Salon neben dem Arbeitszimmer hin und her. Was dachte sich seine Mutter dabei, ihn wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln? Er war jetzt volljährig und alt genug, um solche Dinge zu erfahren. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass seine Mutter sich unmöglich aufgeführt hatte. Was war nur in sie gefahren?

Und vor Harry hatte er auch wie ein Idiot dagestanden. Er musste sich ja prächtig amüsiert haben! In dem Moment, als Draco Harrys feixende Miene gesehen hatte, war der ganze Hass auf den Gryffindor-Helden wieder aufgekeimt, obwohl er in den Minuten zuvor etwas wie Dankbarkeit für ihn empfunden hatte. Nein, Freunde würden sie wahrlich nie werden, da halfen auch solche großen Taten von ihm nichts mehr. Er hasste Harry, und Harry hasste ihn.

Draco musste eine angespannte halbe Stunde warten, bis seine Mutter und Harry aus dem Arbeitszimmer traten. Zu allem Übel wurde er von seiner Mutter auch noch angewiesen, Harry zur Türe zu begleiten.

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Draco kochte.

„Und, hast du bekommen, was du wolltest?", fragte er bissig.

„Ja.", antwortete Harry, schien aber mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein.

Wieder gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Tut deine Hand noch weh?", fragte Draco, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten.

Harry sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich hoffe es doch.", giftete Draco weiter. „Schade, dass sie überhaupt noch dran ist."

„Was hast du für ein Problem, Malfoy? Ist dein Stolz verletzt oder was?"

„Ich will dir nur noch sagen, dass bloß weil du mich nicht verraten hast, ich dir noch lange nicht verzeihen werde, dass du mir meinen Vater genommen hast!"

„Ach sei ruhig, Malfoy! Denk doch mal nach, ich habe auch Sirius und Dumbledore verloren, und jedesmal hatten entweder du oder dein Vater die Hände im Spiel! Was soll ich denn sagen?"

Draco verstummte verdattert. Wieso hatte Harry immer Recht?

Mittlerweile war Harry schon zur Türe hinaus.

Draco fasste sich. „Wie auch immer, ich hoffe es ist das letzte Mal gewesen, dass wir uns begegnet sind."

„Na, das hoffe ich auch!" Harry zog von Dannen.

Leider hofften die beiden vergebens.

**Soooo, Lesy is back mit ein wenig Verspätung! Sorry :) Der Urlaub war übrigens ganz toll! Wusste gar nicht, dass Engländer so gut ausschaun g  
Ach ja, mit Reviews macht ihr mir wie immer eine riesen Freude!**


End file.
